Did it really have to come to this?
by wolfprincess16
Summary: The girls havent seen the boys in years. Now they return and go to the Powerpuff's school. Somehow the boys make the girls enter a competition and does a lil romance happen along the way? well,read and find out. FIRST STORY! DNT JUDGE!
1. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_**Wolfie-welcme readers!**_

_**Bubbles-Yea Wlecme!**_

_**Blossom-Enjoy the story!**_

_**Buttercup-Better enjoy the story!**_

_**Blossom-Buttercup be nice!**_

_**Buttercup-Why? I'm just stating my opinion! This is a free country!**_

_**Bubbles-IT SURE IS!**_

_**Blossom-BUBBLES YOUR NOT HELPING! **_

_**Bubbles-Sorry...*chuckles nervously***_

_**Wolfie-u guys always fight dont you?**_

_**Blossom- U know us so well!**_

_**Bubbles-She sure does!**_

_**Buttercup-I've never had an argument before. *She crosses her arms while Blossom's left eye twitches.***_

_**Wolfie-Enjoy!**_

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom were sleeping in their bed when the powerpuff hotline rang. Blossom went to go answer. "Hello Blossom speaking."

_**"Blossom help! All of Townsville is FIRE!" **_The Mayor yelled on the other line.

"Okay Mayor we're on our way!" She then hung up the phone. She turned t her sister, causing her auburn hair to sway with her movements. "Townsville's on fire! Lets go!" They changed into their outfits.

As they entered town, they saw buildings in flames. Blossom spotted a firehydrant. "C'mon girls!" The two girls followed the older sibling. Blossom then got a hose and attached it to the hydrant. She sprayed all of the buildings down. But once the smoke was clear, all 3 sisters were able to see criminals running around Townsville, either robbing banks or stealing old ladies purses. Some of the criminals were even trying to set buildings on fire again.

Blossom took the criminals stealing purses, Bubbles took washing the fires out, and Buttercup took the bank robbers.

_**Blossom's POV**_

"Help someone stole my purse!" I heard an old woman yell. I flew towards her. A criminal was running off with her violet hand bag.

"Don't worry m'am, I'll get it!" I comforted as in sped towards the thief. "Stop right there!" I yelled as i trapped him in an alley way. He glared at me. I flew towards him and used my freeze ray on him. He was frozen solid. I grabbed the purse and brought it back to the old woman. "Here you go m'am!"

"Thank you! You remind me when i was a little girl...back in 1954..."

_**Buttercup's POV**_

I went inside the closest bank to find criminals stealing money. "Hey!" I hollered. As soon as the guys turned around, I punched him, kicked him, and punched his chin, causing him to fall flat on his back. I then grabbed all of the bad guys that were in the bank and brought them to jail. I dusted my hands. "Now to finish things." I said as i flew back into town into another bank.

_**Bubbles POV**_

I stayed by the fire hydrant, ready to put out any fires that were in my path. At first, it was really hard, but it started to become easier when my sisters were taking all the bad guys to jail. Sooner or later, there were no fires. My sisters and i regrouped. We were just about to head home since we've been out here for hours, when we heard a laugh come from behind us. "You didnt think it was that easy did you?" The voice laughed. We turnt around to see the RowdyRuff boys. Our sworn enemies. They were all smirking.

"So you did this?" Buttercup nearly hollered.

"Of course we did!" Butch said. Buttercup glared at him.

"You guys are goin down!" She charged for  
>Butch, but he jumped out of the way.<p>

"Too fast for ya?" Buttercup began to get really mad. As Buttercup went for Butch, me and Blossom went for our counterparts. We all seperated so we could have our own space. I punched Boomer, but he kicked me right back. Then, I kicked him in his 'huevos'. He yelped in pain. I giggled at the face he made before punching him several times after that.

_**Blossom's POV**_

I was sparing off against Brick. I kicked his knee, but he bopped my head. I punched his chin causing him to lift higher in the air than we already are. His smirk faded. Then, he tried to kick my face, but i grabbed his leg and swung him around. I let him go and he flew a great distance away from me!

_**Buttercup's POV**_

Butch punched me and i jabbed his stomach. He tripped me, but while i fell, i kicked his stomach. I got up faster than he did and started to punch him several times. So many times that he started to make a crater. Then, he kicked me so i slid across the ground backwards. He got up and started to punch my face and then he high kicked me which flung me back.

_**Bubbles POV**_

He some how seemed to have pushed me a few inches away from him. He then charged at me. But i kept on dodging him. "Toro toro!" I yelled as he kept on charging me. One time, I dodged too slowly and he pushed me into a building. I made a crater in it. Then, he used his lazer vision. It was following my every move. I had to find a way to stop him.

_**Blossom POV**_

He flew towards me fast. Too fast and he shoved me into a building. Then, he punched me into the ground. I raised slowly in pain to find him gone. I lifted into the sky looking for him, but he was no where to be found. Then, out of the blue, he came towards me holding a cruise ship. My eyes widened as he tossed it at me. I tried to fly away from it, but it chased me around town. Finally, I let it hit me sending me to the ground. I was really hurt now. Then, i used my lazer vision, but i was so weak that i accidentally split his pants in half. His heart underpants were now showing to the whole town. "You'll pay for this!" He yelled before he flew away.

_**Buttercup POV  
><strong>_I was punching his lights out. It was like he was a one of those things ppl use to box with that hangs from the ceiling. With my final blow, he was blown away. Then, i had an idea for payback. I flew into the nearest barber shop and got shaver2000. While he was dizzy and most likely looking at flying birds, i shaved Butch's head clean. Then, when he came back into reality, i smirked. And the whole townsville laughed. "What so funny!"He hollered. I pointed to a window and he saw his reflection. His eyes widened. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled before he flew away.

_**Bubbles POV**_

I hid behind a building waiting for Boomer to pass. When he did, i let out a sigh of relief. Then, he saw me. He now flew above me, backing me in an alley way. I looked around for anything that might help. I saw NOTHING! So i did the first thing that came to mind. "You're gonna die in 24hrs!" Boomer eyes widened.

"I am?" He cried. My right eyes twitch. _'Is he serious?' _

"Uhhh...yes?" Tears started to stroll down his face. He buried his face in his hands and floated away. I met up with my sisters. "Boomer's stupid."

"Obviously! They all are!" Buttercup said.

"Blossom, you look beat up."

"i know, lets just go home girls. I'll be okay." Blossom said. Buttercup and Bubbles shrugged and they headed home.

_**Wolfie: My first chapter!**_

_**Bubbles: Congr-**_

_**Blossom: WHY DID I HAVE 2 GET BEAT UP!**_

_**Buttercup: Becaus u had 2...**_

_**Blossom: AND WHAT IF U GET BEAT UP HUH? *Buttercup pats Blossom's back***_

_**Buttercup: I won't get beat up.**_

_**Blossom: And y is dat? *she crosses her arms***_

_**Buttercup: Cuz im a G7, plain and simple. **_

_**Bubbles: OOOHHH! SHE'S HIGHER THAN A G6!**_

_**Wolfie: Bye ppl!**_


	2. Flick

_**CHAPTER 2: **__** The Boys**_

_**Wolfie-iiiiimmm bbbaaacckkk!**_

_**Bubbles-mmmmmeeee 222222**_

_**Buttercup-R u her recorder or something?**_

_**Bubbles-no, y?**_

_**Blossom-Cuz u always copy her.**_

_**Bubbles-no i dont...**_

_**Wolfie- I think its kinda nice having my own little lost puppy! *Wolfie hugs Bubbles***_

_**Bubbles- u have a lost puppy? *Blossom and Buttercup sigh.***_

_**Wolfie- I JUST LOVE U!**_

**Normal POV **

**(Yrs later; 14 years of age)**

_Its been 6 years since the girls have last seen the Rowdyruffs boys._

Bubbles,Buttercup, and Blossom were on their way to their school. Blossom decided to walk and made her sisters come along. "Why do we have to do this? We could just fly." Buttercup said as she started to hover.

"Because we need the excersize." Blossom said. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Just think about it. We can now stop and smell the roses!" Bubbles smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Its Winter! There's only snow!" Buttercup growled. Buttercup had on a green scarf, green hat w/ a white puff ball on top, a green sweater that covered almost her whole body. She had jeans and green cleats. Blossom wore white ear muffs, a pink coat, black leggings, and pink nikes. Bubbles is wearing a blue hat, blue scarf, blue jeans, blue and white jacket, and blue and white Pastries.

"She means we get to see what we normally dont when we're flying." Blossom explained. Buttercup once again rolled her eyes as she put her arms behind her head.

"Whatever." Buttercup said. They continued on their way to school.

Buttercup was sleeping on her desk, Bubbles was talking to her friends, and Blossom was _ACTUALLY _listening to the history teacher talk about GOD know what _**(Wolfie: I'm not even listening!). **_

_**Blossom POV**_

I must've been the only one who actually cares what the teacher says. Then, a lady walked in and handed the teacher a piece of paper. He read it. "Okay class, there's a new student..." He looked at the paper one more time " students, so welcome them with open arms." Then, walked in 3 boys. The one in the center had on a red shirt, jeans, and red and black nikes. The one on the left had on a blue shirt, jeans, and blue and white sneakers. The one on the right had on a dark green shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. _'Have i seen them some where before?' _I thought as i watched the boys as they stood in front of the class. My sisters didnt pay attention to the scene.

"Boys take a seat behind Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup please." The teacher said. The boys went behind us. The one that was in the middle, behind me, the one on the left behind Bubbles, and the one on the right behind Buttercup. Then, the teacher continued on with his _teachings. _I felt something hit my head. I ignored it since it didnt hurt that much. Then, it kept on going, so i finally turned around to see the boys looking as bored as ever. I glared at nothing and turned back around. Then, I felt the pain again. I turned around to find the boy in a different position, looking out the window on his left. I took a breathe. Then, the pain came even harder. I turned around to see the boy looking up at the ceiling. I glared at him.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Why are you hitting my head?" I gritted through my teeth. He raised an eyebrow.

"Again, what are you talking about?" My right eye twitched.

"You're. .Head."

"No im not."

"Yes u are."

"no"

"Yes."

"n-"

"Dont argue with me. just admit to your mistake." He didnt talk. "I saaaaiiiddd, admit to your mistake."

"Okay.I was fliking your head. so?" My eye stopped in mid twitch.

"What do you mean 'so', say your sorry!"

"Why?" I took a deep breathe before turning back around in my seat. Then, I felt something hit my head again. I was furiated. I stood up and turned to the boy.

"STOP FLIKING ME!WHAT IS YOUR PROMBLEM!" i yelled with my right eye twitching vigorously. He looked up at me innoncently.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a baby voice.

"Blossom, principal's office now!" The teacher ordered. Then, i returned back 2 normal.

"What?" I said confused.

"I said, go 2 the principals office now!"

"But-"

"NOW!" i glared at the boy behind me before i left to go to the principal's office.

_**Blossom: I HATE THAT KID!**_

_**Buttercup: r u always gonna yell when we talk?**_

_**Blossom: LIKE U DONT-**_

_**Buttercup: Ur yelling now. *Blossom tackles her. Now...their fighting.***_

_**Bubbles: Stop it!**_

_**Wolfie: U know, they always argue. *Bubbles goes ovr and tries 2 brk aprt her sisters, only to be sucked into the fight.***_

_**Wolfie: Guess I'm alone now...Well bye!**_


	3. The Gum

_**CHAP. 3:**__** WAT IS RONG WITH THE UTONIUM HOUSE 2DAY?**_

_**Buttercup: So wats gonna happen?**_

_**Wolfie: U'll see. And dnt wrry, its all about u!**_

_**Bubbles: wat about me?**_

_**Wolfie: Wat about u?**_

_**Bubbles: wen am i gon-**_

_**'Wolfie: ur so selffish! cant someone else have their own chapter w/out u asking 'wheres my part'? ur so SELF CENTERED! why am i writing u in my story again anyways?**_

_**Blossom: Cuz w/out a powerpuff, your not gonna have THE powerpuffS!**_

_**Wolfie:...oh...**_

_**Buttercup POV**_

I was dreaming a good dream. That i could beat up anyone i wanted, where i wanted, and when i wanted. Then, some retart had to play with my hair. Today,i decided to spike it up for a change_**(Wolfie: It looks like Buttercup's hair from PPGZ)**_. I think I'm gonna keep it like that now...Anyway, his _playfulness _somehow woke me up. I faced the person behind me. _'I've never seen him before...' _To tell you the truth, i didnt really care. I only cared about how he kept on disturbing my piece by playing with my hair. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He asked calmly. He had a voice that was a little deep. He also had dark blueish blackish hair. I tried to ignore him. After 2 minutes, i finally was asleep again. Then, he started to play with my hair again. I turned my whole body in my chair this time.

"Quit it!"

"Quit what?" Was this his goal?To make me wanna kill him right now?

I ignored himonce again. Then, when i was about to daze off again, i felt him put something in my hair. I reached for it slowly, and it was sticky. When i tried to pull at it, it didnt come off. My eyes widened as i figured out what it was. I stood up, turned around slowly and punched him so lightly that he flew into the class behind this one. "DONT PUT GUM IN MY HAIR DOOFUS!" I hollered.

"Buttercup, principal's office, now!" The stupid teacher yelled at me.

"Why?" I hadn't been tto the principal's office in 3 days (you can thank Blossom for that) and now this kid is technically forcing me to go!

"Dont question me! Go now!" I glared back at the kid to find him smirking. I gasped. _'This was his plan all along wasn't it? I'll see him at 3 o'clock!' _I then stomped my way to the principal's office.

**IN CLASS...**

"What is going on with the Utonium household today? It looks like Bubbles is the only good one...hopefully." The teacher said to himself as he continued on teaching.

_**Buttercup: HE PUT GUM IN MY HAIR?**_

_**Wolfie: yes**_

_**Bubbles: Now im glad u didnt use me yet! I'm still innoncent!**_

_**Blossom: Yea, how cme Bubbles is still there wile me and Buttercup are in the principal's office?**_

_**Wolfie: u know what...that gives me a good idea...*She smirks***_

_**Bubbles: oh mannnnn! Now i'm gonna be sent to the principal's office!**_

_**Wolfie: Bye readers, until next time on...this story! *she forgot the title...srry :))***_


	4. Poke!

_**CHAP.4: ****Poke!**_

_**Bubbles: Can i ask what u r going 2 rite about me?**_

_**Wolfie: ...no...**_

_**Bubbles:...oh...:l**_

_**Bubbles POV**_

I was talking to my friend Sarah-who i met last year- about anything we could talk about really. Then, i felt something poke me. I excused myself and looked back. I saw a boy with blonde hair. I've never seen him before. _'He's kinda cute.' _I smiled at him. He returned it. I then looked ahead and just watched the teacher's movements. Not really paying attention to him. Then, i felt something poke me again. I looked back and saw the boy still smiling at me. _'Thats kinda creepy...'_ I returned it before, turning back around. Then, i felt something poke me again. I predicted that it was the boy. "Will you please stop poking me?" I asked politely. He shook his head.

"No." Then, he poked my cheek twice. I grabbed his hand so he could stop, but he just used his other one. Now i was grabbing both of them.

"Pleeeaaaasssseeee stop." I pleaded. He slipped his hand through my fingers so he was holding my hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"No." Then, he put his same hand up to my face and started to poke me again.

"Why?" He didnt answer. "Excuse me?" Silence. "You know, its very rude for someone to just ignore someone. Then, the teacher cleared his throat. I looked at him.

"Bubbles, stop interrupting other students learning." I looked back at the boy and he was writing in a notebook. Which i didnt know he had with a light blue led pencil.

"Sorry Mr. Harolldy." I apologized. The teacher sighed before teaching once again. I was about to take out my notebook because i felt like drawing when i noticed it was gone. "I could've sworn i had my notebook here a second ago. I checked in my desk. When i looked back up at my desk, there was my notebook, but someone had written "POKE" in it. "Poke?" I said curious of who-...i was poked once again on my back. I turned to the boy, he was just smiling at me. _'weirdo.' _I thought to myself. Then, he poked my forehead. "Stop it."

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause its annoying!"

"Okay." Then, he poked my cheek. I stopped his hand.

"Stop!" I cried. It was getting annoying how he would just poke me, but i wouldnt show my agitation.

"No." He said simply. I smiled creeply. Then, i started to poke his face nonstop saying things like "you like that huh?" or "how does it feel now."

"Miss Utonium! Stop touching that boy's face! Your disrupting my class, stopping other students to learn and now you just wont keep your hands to yourself! Principal's office, now!" My jaw hung open. I have never ever EVER been sent to the principal's office. And now that this kid comes along, I'm being sent.

"But he poked my face fir-"

"OFFICE! WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU POWERPUFFS TODAY! FIRST, BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP-well sh's understandable- AND NOW YOU! I HAVE HAD IT, GO NOW!" The teacher yelled at me. I lowered my head.

"Okay." I said, no louder than a whisper. As i walked the halls, i cried silent tears. _'I've never been yelled at so loudly before.'_

_**Wolfie: u like?**_

_**Buttercup: She gets poked, but i get gum in my hair? *Wolfie nods.* THATS NOT FAIR?**_

_**Blossom: Are u always gonna yell?**_

_**Buttercup:SHUT UP-**_

_**Blossom: Ur yelling again. *Buttercup tackled Blossom and they both started to fight.***_

_**Wolfie: ur not gonna turn out like that right Bubbles?**_

_**Bubbles: I hope not. **_

_**Wolfie: Do they do this everyday?**_

_**Bubbles: Most of the time yes. and im always the 1 that breaks it up.**_

_**Wolfie: yea, like how u broke up yesterday's fight? that was perfect. Well...BYE YALL!**_


	5. The Plan and How it Started

_**CHAP. 5 :**__**The Plan and How It Started**_

_**Wolfie: Welcme bak readers! Boy, for a beginner, Im typing these stories fast huh?**_

_**Blossom: so whats this chapter about? *in walks in the boys***_

_**Brick: us. *the girls gasp dramatically***_

_**Wolfie: pleaz tell me u all so this cming? *the girls shake their heads in awe while wolfie rolls her eyes* u guys r sad.**_

_**Boomer: truly *Wolfie high fives the boys, but does a handshake with Butch***_

_**Butch: i put gum in ur hair i pur gum in ur hair!*he sang this***_

_**Buttercup: SHUT UP!**_

_**Butch: make me. *Buttercup tackles Butch.***_

_**Wolfie: Now that the ones who have sense are listening, heres the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POv<strong>_

After school Brick, Boomer and Butch flew home. "Well they dont even seem to reconigze us." Butch said.

"Yeah..." Boomer agreed off. They finally entered their home. Their "father" was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Did it work? Do you have something on the powerpuff girls yet?" Mojo jojo asked.

"It gonna take a while before we actually get ." Brick explained.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Boomer, Butch, and Brick were staying with HIM a bit for their training since everytim they fight, the powerpuff girls always win. Well no more of that, the rowdyruffs were going to try their best to defeat the powerpuffs! HIM had called them into his living room so he could tell them his plan. "Yeah?" Butch asked._

_"I have an idea on defeating the Powerpuff girls. I want you to learn the Powerpuff girls secrets Learn everything, deep down to their heart You can use that against them and then take them out__**! And dont stop until you have demolished them all!**__" HIM said in his demonic voice. The boys thought it was a good idea. So, when HIM was gonna send them to middle school, they were gonna try to get as information as possible on the powerpuff girls and when they were ready, they were suppose to attack. That was the plan and they were going to stick with it until it was finished._

_FLASHBACK OVER..._

"How long will it take?" Mojo asked.

"I dont know." Brick said.

"You said it would take long. How long? If it is to take long, then i must know how long. To take long, it must have a limit, and i wanna know the limit. I-"

"I DONT KNOW HOW LONG!"

"Okay,you did not have to repeat yourself you should to repeat yourself, is a no-no. Repeating-"

"SHUT UP!" Mojo glared before returning back to the tv. Brick let out a sigh of relief. The boys headed to their rooms. Brick's room was red with a black zig-zag pattern. He also has a twin bed in the center with a red carpet and a flat screen hanging from the wall. Brick jumped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was fun to torture the powerpuffs. _'Now how am i gonna torture them tommorrow?' _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Butch went inside his green room. He sat on his green sheeted bed and kicked his shoes off of the black rug. He then played Gears of War on his X-box 360.<em>'I wonder how Im gonna mess wit Buttercup tomorrow...' <em>He stopped paying attention to the game. _'Should i stab her, lick her, what?' _He finally snapped out of it when he realized that he had died. "Stupid game." He grumbled as he threw the handel on the bed and walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

* * *

><p>Boomer entered his blue and white room with blue curtains, bookshelf full of CDs, and flat screen. He played 'Move Like McJagger' by Maroon 5. Brick had told them about Blossom's twitch and Butch told them about Buttercup's still sweet temper and new hairdo on the way home. Bubbles didnt really change though. She still looked the same, talked the same, and even still acted the same. Boomer had changed though, he had grown over time with HIM's punishments and training. He now was tougher, stronger, and wiser. The trick Bubbles used on him 6 years ago, wouldnt worked now. He knew how stupid he was. Especially for shedding tears infront of the enemy.<p>

_flashback 6 years ago..._

_"You're gonna die in 24 hours!"She yelled. My eyes widened. _

_"I am?" I cried._

_"Uhh...yes?" I barried my hands in my face and floated away back to the house. When I got there, Brick was looking for some new pantes and Butch was just walking in through the door with a shaved head. I was still depressed. _'24 hours to live huh?_'I thought. After Brick put pants on, he laughed at Butch's head. Iwas too sad to join in._

_"It aint funny! The stupid girl shaved my head when i wasnt looking!" Butch yelled out in defense._

_"Still! Look at your head! Wait, I'll be right back!" Brick ran into Mojo's room and pulled out a silver camera. "Say cheese!" He said as he snapped a picture. Butch was blinded by the flash. He shook his head and recovered. He chased Brick around the house trying to get the camera back._

_"Get back here!" Butch yelled. Brick kept on flying in laughter. I chuckled a little. What interupted the fun was a red portal appearing infront of the them. Brick and Butch stopped running. Out stepped HIM._

_"Hello boys. I noticed that you were defeated by the Powerpuff girls once again.I want to take you with me for a while so you can train. Now go pack boys." The boys didnt move._

_"Whywould we wanna live with you? Brick asked. _

_"I didnt say you had a choice. You're coming with me wether you like it or not." HIM said casually as he sat down on the edge of the sofa in the living room. The portal was still open, waiting for us. I was about to go pack, but Brick stopped me._

_"We're not leaving." HIM's face had a shadow and he was glaring(HARD). A flame surrounded him._

_**"You're coming with me."** He said in his demonic voice. Mojo came out of his room, he was taking a nap, and found the boys with suitcases about to enter the portal with HIM._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Mojo exclaimed._

_"You are the worst villain i have ever seen,im taking the boys with me for a while so they can train properly. You are a disgrace to all villains. Fuzzy is smarter than you."Him said angrily._**(Wolfie: I personally disagreebut hey,wat can u do?) **_Mojo Jojo's jaw was hanging. HIM glared."C'mon boys." He said as he put out his hand. Brick looked at it, then up at him then at the hand he looked around Mojo Jojo's lair and remembered what the sceneray was like since he didnt know how long they would be gone. He looked back at Mojo who looked sad and HIM said really hit him in the heart._

_"See ya Mojo." Brick said as he took HIM's hand and HIM threw Brick into the was Butch. He did the same as Brick except when HIM said a while,he only thought a few days, not 6 years._

_"Later Mojo."He said as he took HIM's hand."Watch it will ya?" He cried as he was flung. I took a deep breathe. I didnt want to leave, but HIM was very powerful. Even Stronger than me? A boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do right? I looked at Mojo. Mojo wanted to stop HIM but he couldnt since HIM was stronger. Mojo felt as if HIM had taken away his own flesh and blood since Mojo was the oriniginal creator. HIM was taking away the most powerful creation Mojo has ever made just like that. Mojo didnt even say bye. All he did was watch. _

_"Bye Mojo." I waved. I took HIM's hand and as i was thrown, i looked at Mojo. He had tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah Mojo...bye..." Boomer said to himself through the portal. I appeared in HIM's lair. The walls were red and pink. Pink carpet, red lamp in the living room, red sofa, pink bookshelf, and red chandelier._

_"Welcome to your new home boys. Go get unpacked." HIM smiled happily._

_"Bye Mojo." I waved. Mojo's head lowered since the Rowdyruff Boys were his greatest creaion and now HIM is just gonna takke them away. He walked away because he didnt want to see "his children" leave. He wanted to stop HIM, but he couldnt because what HIM said what right. Mojo was weak and HIM was the most powerful being he had ever seen. I took HIM's hand and he threw me in. When i appeared on the other side. I saw that we were in his living room. The walls were pink, pink sofa, red lamp, red bean bag chairs, blood red chamdelier, and pink carpet._

_"Welcome to your new home boys. Go unpack!" HIM smiled happily as he now had the Rowdyruff Boys. We found that there was a different room for each of us. We never NOT shared a room before, but the rooms were right next door to each other.I opened mine revealing my new room. I set my stuff on the floor and looked at the empty bookshelf. _

_"Thats gonna need to be filled with something." I said. I entered Brick's room next door and saw his new room._

_"Finally, I dont have to hear Butch's snoring." Brick said which made me went inside Butchs room. _

_"My own space! Now i can do whatever i want in here!" Butch yelled happily as he threw his arms over his head._

_"Dont get too happy." Brick said as he punched Butch's arm. "We're right next door doofus." Butch glared as he crossed his arms._

_"Whatever."_

_"Boomer, can i speak with you?" HIM called from down the pink stairs. I flew to him. He was sitting in his pink sofa. As soon as I landed infront of him, he smacked me. I rubbed my red cheek. "**Really? Falling for that stupid mind game? Oh, you're gonna die in twenty four hours! Your so stupid!" **HIM smacked my again on the other cheek. **"I will teach you to be stronger! You are thee weakest link!" **I started to sniffle. **"Dont you dare cry you weasel! Get out of my face! What happened today better not happen ever again you got that?" **I nodded.**"With your words." **_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, now go to your room, its bedtime!" HIM danced happily around the room. I floated to my room and cried myself to sleep._

_flashback over...back to 6 years later._

Boomer glared at nothing. Eversince then, Boomer has hated HIM. And the punishments HIM gave didnt really help the cause. Boomer sighed. He changed into his pajama pants and a tank walked back over to his bed. He thought about Mojo Jojo. HIM agreed to let Mojo have visits, but he wasnt going to get them back. Not for a long time. Boomer stared out the window to his room thinking of the future. And just to think, destroying the Powerpuffs werent his major priority anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bubbles: Aww, Im sorry Boomer, I didnt know that happened to you.<em>**

**_Boomer: ..._**

**_Wolfie: I know, dat was ver touching._**

**_Blossom: u know ur readers probably r mad at u._**

**_Wolfie: I no, im sorry readers i havent updated in a while. Its hard to come up with ideas, especially since u dont REVIEW!_**

**_Butch: Maybe they just dont like your story. _**

**_Buttercup: Shut up Butch!_**

**_Butch: What did i do?_**

**_Buttercup:Idk i just feel like being mad at you right now! There doesnt have to b a reason!_**

**_Blossom: Yes there doe-_**

**_Buttercup: SHUT UP BLOSSOM!_**

**_Blossom: Dont tell me to shut up!_**

**_Buttercup: Well I just did! *BLossom growls before attacking Buttercup*_**

**_Wolfie: Bye readers, until next time!_**


	6. Her eyes and his guilt

**_Wolfie: Hey readers, theres a special guest here today, her name is kittykat._**

**_Kittykat: Hey guys!_**

**_Bubbles: Hi Kittykat! Its nice to meet you!_**

**_Blossom: Yea_**

**_Kittykat: Nice to meet you to!_**

**_Boomer: Yea, its sooooo awesome to have another girl here. *Rolls eyes*_**

**_Wolfie: Be nice!_**

**_Butch: y?_**

**_Buttercup: Cuz if u dont, ill knock the living heck outta ya!_**

**_Butch: u could try. *Buttercup runs towards Butch, but he dodges* Told ya!_**

**_Blossom: Cmon guys! Not infront of the guest!_**

**_Bubbles: Yea be nice! _**

**_Brick: Why?_**

**_Boomer: yea, why?_**

**_Blossom: cuz i said so._**

**_Bubbles: still copying Brick i see Boomer._**

**_Boomer: SHUT UP! *tackles Bubbles*_**

**_Blossom: STOP YOUR BROTHER!_**

**_ Brick: *yawn* no, *Blossom tackleshim*_**

**_Wolfie: We're the only proper people._**

**_Kittykat: yea...wanna grab sometin to eat?_**

**_Wolfie: yea!*we leave*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 6:<span> In trouble_**

"I cant believe I got introuble! I never get introuble! How can this happen?"

"Buttercup, you always get introuble." Blossom said.

"NOT IN 3 DAYS! ITS ALL THAT DUM KIDS FAULT!" The girls were in Blossom's pink room. The Professor grounded them for 2 weeks.

"I have never...gotten yelled at...before..." Bubbles said sadly. The sisters looked at her.

"Oh dont you start crying!" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Your such a baby! You were a baby years ago and you're still a baby now! Doesnt that get tiring! Crying all the time? I mean, when are you gonna run out of tears! DONT YOU EVER THINK THAT YOU'RE GONNA EXPLODE BECAUSE OF ALL THE TEARS YOU HAVE IN YOUR BODY?" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles looked at her with her mouth open a little bit. Tears were on the verge of falling, but Bubbles wiped them away.

"Buttercup? What is wrong with you? Why are you being so rude?" Blossom hollered defending her younger sister.

"RUDE? WHEN HAVE I EVER BEEN RUDE?"

"YOU'RE RUDE ALL THE TIME?" The two sisters continued to argue on. Bubbles ran out the room and into hers next door. Her room was light blue and white. A bookshelf filled with CDs, an art board **(Wolfie: I forgot what their called!) **a CD player, light blue rug, and white curtains. She jumped onto her blue sheeted bed and cried into her pillow. She reached underneath her pillow and pulled out her favorite octupus...bear? Octi. She laid on her back and held the purple octupus infront of her face.

"I dont really cry that much...do i?" She asked it. It stayed quiet like she knew it would. She hugged it and set it on her pillow. She took a shower and changed into a light blue night gown with a white collar. She slid on her blue bunny slippers and walked towards her room. She snuggled into her Octi, pulled the covers over her and looked out her window at the night sky. She watched the stars twinkle in the night. She found a particular star that amazed her. She made it her star. It would always watch over her and she would always watch it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The girls got ready for school. Bubbles wore a light blue elbow sleeved shirt and stretchy blue pants. With some blue boots and white fur. Buttercup wore a yellow shirt, dark green camouflage baggy pants and tims. Blossom wore a pink vest, long sleeve hot pinkshirt, hot pink elastic pants and light pink Ugs <strong><em>(Wolfie: Gotta represent them ugs!). <em>**They flew to school. Blossom would let them get away with it just this once but she wanted to fly that day to school. When they arrived at school, they put their bookbags in their lockers-which were right next to each other- got their books and left. They each headed their separate ways for their first class. Bubbles had Science, Blossom had English, and Buttercup had Spanish.

**_Bubbles POV_**

I sat at my usual table, but my partner wasnt there. _'Must be absent.' _I thought as the bell rang and everyone took to their tables. The blonde boy from yesterday then entered the room. _'Oh great, he's inmy class.' _I thought. "Take a seat next to Bubbles Utonium please." The teacher said to him. He smiled and sat dowb next to me. I pouted, but continued to listen to the teacher.

"Okay students, now pour the red liquid i put on your table into the blue liquid, but make sure its only a drop." She explained." Remember to use your goggles." I put on my goggles but the boy didnt.

"She said put your goggles on." I said. He ignored me. I didnt say anything more. I lifted the red liquid and made sure to only pour in a drop. I was about to set it down, but then the boy tipped it from the bottom into the glass. Emptying the whole liquid. "What are you doing?" I gasped. He set the glass down and moved the glass infront of me. Before I could push it away, it blew up in my face! I fell back in my chair and landed back-down on the hard concrete floor. When i opened my eyes, my visionwas foggy and i couldnt see. I felt liquid run down my face and then into my eyes. It started to sting really really bad,so i screamed in pain! I felt myself roll upon the floor in agony. I couldnt take it! It hurt so much! _'What is this stuff?' _

**_Blossom POV_**

I sat in my desk. I was so glad that i study for the test we were going to have today. The teacher handed it out. I took a deep breathe, i studied but i was still nervous. I had done half of the test when i heard screaming. Not just any screaming, Bubbles screaming. I dont think anybody else heard it though.I raised my hand. "Yes?" The teacher asked.

"May i go to the bathroom?" I answered with a question. He nodded. I walked out of the soon as i was out of his sight. I ran towards Bubbles screeching voice. As i was coming upon the science room, I saw Bubbles being escorted out of the room by a blonde kid wearing a blue striped with black shirt and black pants. The teacher was standing in the doorway.

"...and down the hall." She said. Im guessing she was telling him where the nurses office was. I ran to catch up with them. He was carrying Bubbles bridal style.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked at me. He sure did look familiar, but that wasnt important right now.

"Some liquid from an experiment got into her eyes and she started to scream. Then, she fainted. I'm guessing from pain or the shock..." He said. He looked a little sad, Im guessing he had something to do with it. I walked with him to the nurses office. He laid her down on one of the beds in the back behind a curtain.

"Who knows what happened to her?" The nurse asked us. It had a very high voice so it was obviously a girl. But she dressed kinda funny. She wore a really long nurses outfit and had a drape over her head. The boy pointed to himeself and said 'me.' "Thank you for escorting them here, but i need to know exactly what happened so you may go back to class Miss Utonium."She said to me. I glanced back at my sister one last time before walking back to English class. _'How did she know my name?' _But i left it alone because, we're the Powerpuff girls! Who wouldnt know our name?

**_Boomer POV_**

I didnt know she was gonna get hurt. I thought it was just gonna explode in her face and she was gonna pout, cry, and/or clean herself. How was i suppose to know it would hurt her eyes?What type of teacher gives that kinda stuff to 8th graders anyway? But, it was my fault since i overpoured it and it got into her eyes. I shouldnt of done that,now i feel guilty and sorry for her. I looked back at Bubbles who was still passed out in the infermary. **_(Wolfie: Did i spell it right?) _**I returned my gaze back to the nurse. She started to take off her clothes. "Oh Boomer...'" She said. I held my breathe.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing?" I asked nervously. I shielded my eyes so i couldnt see ANYTHING! Then, she tapped my shoulder. I opened one eyes slowly and saw that it was HIM. I let my breathe go in relief. Then, he smacked me.

"**_What did you do? You're suppose to be finding out their weaknesses, not trying to kill them? Thats for later on?" _**HIM said in his demonic voice. My eyes were wide. **_"You're messing up the plan? Your brothers better not be either! You better make things straight or Ill have a suprise waiting at home for you!" _**Then, he dissapeared into a portal he made.

**_Bubbles POV_**

I ran around the room. The pain in my eyes was killing me! It hurt so much that i fainted.

_I was walking the streets of townsville. Things seemed different. I walked passed an alley way but stopped after i saw what i saw. It was me and my enemy, well a younger version anyway. It was about 8 years ago. He was hovering while i was on the ground with bruises. "Really?" The boy whimpered. I looked at him with my 'really?' look._

_"Uhh...yes?" I said more like a question than a statement. The boy cried as he flew home. The younger me sighed and flew off._ 'I think I remember this...' I thought. _I flew up and followed close behind the boy. All the way to his house. He lived on top of an inactive volcano. _'Mojo Jojo's house...Is the boy...' _I continued to follow him. Inside, there were two other boys. One with black hair and one with auburn. The black-headed one barely had any hair and the auburn one looked as if he just put on some pants. The boys laughed at each other and made comments about the other's appearence. then a red portal opened. The boy's stopped playing. HIM stepped out of the portal. I gasped. HIM said that he was going to take them away, but the boys refused.'_Boomer, Brick and Butch?' _I thought. I havent seen them in years, why would i dream this? Then the dream fogged and changed. _

_It changed into the present. It was in science when the boy tipped over the liquid and it blew up in my face. As i rolled over the floor, he looked guilty. _'Is this a sign? Is that boy connected to what happened years ago?' _Suddenly, the dream changed again but this time, I ended up in a nurses office in one of the beds._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The pain had gone away, but i still couldnt see. I lifted my self and walked to GOD knows where. Then, ihit something metal. It felt like a water fountain. I pressed the button and let the water clean my eyes. I was able to see again! I blinked and saw that i was actually in the nurses office at school. Then, i heard yelling. It sounded like HIM's voice. I tiptoed towards the voice. I peaked out the side of the curtain that was the ony thing hiding me. I saw HIM yelling at the boy. "How does HIM know him?"I asked myself quietly.

**_"...or Ill have a suprise for you when we get home!" _**HIM yelled as he left into a portal. The boy hung his shoulders. He looked straight ahead and saw the real nurse tied up and knocked out. He untied her and put her back into her rolling chair behind the desk and positioned her so she looked like she was sleeping. He then started to walk back to where i was. I quietly gasped. I didnt know what to do! I looked around and tried to find something that could help me, but i saw nothing. Then he was about to open the curtains...

**_Normal POV_**

Boomer walked into the room and found Bubbles still (fake) sleeping on the bed. He sighed. "Sorry Bubbles. I didnt know it would do that to you..." He said. Bubbles groaned, trying to seem like she was waking up. Boomer's eyes widened slightly. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to see Boomer leaning against the wall infront of her bed. She looked around and tried not to smile (she does it everytime she lies.). She sat upusing her elbows for support.

"Did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Yeah, you fainted and i had to help. Your sister helped to. Blueberrry, Blount, Bloss...what was her name again?" He lied trying to play his role as the knew kid in town. Bubbles blinked, she thought everyone knew who the Powerpuff girls were.

"Blossom." She answered. He nodded. "Thank you...what was your name?" She asked. He was suprised but didt show it, he forgot that he had to have a name. But he couldnt tell her his real name. She might recongize him and then the plan'll fail!

"Uhh...Jason..."He blurted out. She nodded.

"Well, thank you Jason!" She got out of her hospital bed and began to walk out of the room, but Boomer grabbed her wrist.

"I-im really...s-s-sorry..."He said with his head low. Bubbles had a confused look on her face.

"Umm, okay." She said as she escaped his grasp and continued to walk away. She looked at the "sleeping" nurse and smiled. Then she walked back to science class.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bubbles: Hey, wheres Wolfie?<em>**

**_Blossom: Her and Kittykat went to a party her friends were hosting._**

**_Bubbles: oh..._**

**_Brick: Awe! Does Bubbles miss her! _**

**_Buttercup: Shut up Brick._**

**_Butch: *pats Boomers back* it looks like you turned soft Boom._**

**_Boomer: no i havent!_**

**_Brick: yes, you felt bad for hurting a powerpuff._**

**_Boomer: Did not? *Brick rereads where Boomer felt guilty for hurting Bubbles*_**

**_Boomer: That doesnt count!_**

**_Blossom: yes it does._**

**_Boomer: U AGREE?_**

**_Buttercup: We all do. *Boomer growls while he stomps away.*_**

**_Boomer by himself: I wouldnt care for a powerpuff...would i?_**


	7. Blossom and KayC

**_Wolfie: Im here_**

**_Brick: We can see that._**

**_Wolfie: Really, I havent noticed?_**

**_Butch: What happened to Kittykat?_**

**_Buttercup: She left, something about her moving._**

**_Butch: Oh..._**

**_Wolfie: On w/ da STORY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: How Blossom met Kay-C<em>**

Blossom slouched along as she walked to her next class. She knew she probably failed the test now and that didnt make her happy. "Blossom, whats wrong?" Aaron, her guy friend asked from afar. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and wore black tee with grey long sleeve shirt underneath, jeans, and black sneakers. If he wasnt her best friend, she would've found him attractive. She did once, but that was a long time ago and it only lasted about a day.

"Nothing. Only that my future is ruined and I'll become a hobo on the street who cant afford cable! But how was your day?" She asked angrily.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I failed the stupid test in history today." Aaron's eyes widened.

"YOU-" Blossom covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Yes I f-f-f...you know what i mean!" She whispered after uncovering his mouth.

"How could you fail?"

"I only finished half of the entire test, so I was bound to f...f...that word."

"You gotta say it."

"Say what?" She played dumb because she knew what he meant, she just didnt want to say it. It was too hard. It was something she wasnt used to saying. She never would've thought that her, Blossom Utonium, would have to use "I" and "fail" in the same sentence unless their was a "did not" between. She hated the fact that she knew she had to say it so that she could accept it, but she didnt want to. Aaron lifted his eye brow with his 'you know what i mean' expression. She sighed and whined, but she wanted to get it over with. "I...I... f...fai-..." She took a deep breathe. "I failed."She said, by saying it she felt like a deliquint. He patted her back and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Wasnt that hard was it?" He smiled. She smiled up at him, but it soon faded. _'Whats my average now...an -A?' _She sighed. They entered their next class together, which was .P.E. Blossom went inside the locker room and started to change into her gym shirt and gym shorts.

"Did you hear?The new kid's going out with Jessica!" A girl shrieked.

"No, he's going out with Lexi."Another one argued.

"Wait, which one?" The first one asked.

"The one with red hair. He's soooo cccuuuttteee!" The other one said. Then all the girls squeeled. Blossom rolled her eyes as she tied her sneakers. When she entered the gym, the gym teacher, Mr. Baldwin, said that they were playing volley ball.

"How should the teams be set up? Boys vs. girls?" He the boys hollered and only about 7 girls grinned. Blossom was not one of them. She may be a genius, but she sucked at sports. She didnt like to use her powers during because she felt as if that was cheating and she did not want that title on her concious. The gym teacher-along with some cockey boys- setted up the net. The boys were on the right and the girls were on the left. The strongest girls were in the middle because the boys would try to strike everywhere and they wanted to be in the middle to reach everywhere. Blossom was in the front row. She was a little nervous, she hated it when they were playing a sport and Blossom was the cause of the girls' loss. Then everyone would hate her. After the coach blew the whistle everyone got into position. The new kid with the red hair, _**(Wolfie: who we know is Brick**_) was the server for the boys team. As he threw up the ball, he smirked Blossom's way. She got a little worried with the look he gave her. When he smacked the ball it headed right for her. She gasped as she watched it. She had to do something. She turned her head the other way and closed her eyes. She pushed her hands infront of her and tried to shield herself, but the ball never made contact. When she opened her eyes,she saw that the ball was flying over the net.

She smiled to herself. The boy watched as the ball missed everyone and hit the ground. He looked at Blossom and glared while her eyes widened a little. They tossed it over to our side. The girls smacked the ball over and the guys hit it back and forth. Blossom hit it half of the time and she was getting proud of herself. She didnt see when the boy threw his cap at the back of the wall,it bounced offand smacked Blossom in the head, bounced off of her head, back onto the wall and in his hand. Blossom looked back to see if anyone hit her. When she saw no one, she turned back around, but got a hard volley ball in her fell backwards. She rested on her elbows. She glared at him as she was helped up while he smirked. Then, the coach blew his whistle, stating that .P.E. was over. Everyone went to go change. Afterwards, Blossom walked out and headed towards her next class which was Science. As she walked, Aaron tried to catch up with her, but someone beat him to it.

"Hey." The red head said. She rolled her eyes. "Your still not mad that you got hit are you?" She stayed silent, ignoring him. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out of my hand. I thought you were paying attention anyway." She rolled her eyes again. "Can we start over? Please?" He asked. He sounded like he actually wanted to try so Blossom let him, but didnt really trust him. She stook out his hand.

"Sure." He shook hers.

"Thanks. My name's...Kay-C." He said. He sounded unsure of his name. _'Did he forget it?'_She thought to herself.

"Blossom Utonium at your servce." She exclaimed. He smiled at her and she returned a small one. "So, why'd you come to Pokey Oaks Middle School?"

"My family...moved so me and my brothers chose the first school we passed on our way to the new house." He lied.

"Oh, okay. How do you like your stay so far?"

"Its..."He thought about training he did, his mission no killing the powerpuffs including Blossom, and on Him's punishment. "..interesting."

"So tell me about yourself." He told her how he likes to read, write, draw, play instruments,and boss his brothers.

"Whats your brothers names?" This caught him off guard.

"Uhhh...uh...David and Nick." He said. Blossom was suspicious of this too. "What about your sisters?"

"How do you know i have sisters?"

"Because your the powerpuff girls! Who doesnt know you?"

"If you know us, then why dont you know our names?" Kay-C or Brick sighed. He was so confused. He didnt know how to talk to her without giving away his identity.

"Because...because where im from,we only know the group name. We dont actually know your names." He said as he smiled to himself.

"My sister's names are Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Very unique names."

"On theirs and my behalf, thank you." She smiled and he chuckled. They continued to talk. Aaron didnt want to interrupt their conversation, so he walked to his next class. Blossom and Kay-C...or Brick?...were going to have a great friendship.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wolfie: now only one pair left.<em>**

**_Bubbles: Butch and Buttercup!_**

**_Buttercup: Great..._**

**_Butch: Awesome..._**

**_Wolfie: Cheer up, hey SPOILER ALERT: Bubbles and Boomer started to hang out more after he injured her since he felt bad!_**

**_Blossom: So its out of pity?_**

**_Wolfie:...I guess..._**


	8. Friendship and Frenchfries

**_Wolfie: Im so happy! ppl r really liking my story!_**

**_Buttercup: really? I havent noticed! *rolls eyes*_**

**_Butch: Wats rong wit u?_**

**_Buttercup: did u read this chapter?_**

**_Butch: no..._**

**_Wolfie: Well, then read it wit everyone else!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: Friendship and Fries<em>**

Buttercup was now heading towards lunch after her English class. She was bored throughout the whole thing. Thats why she was schedule for lunch detention today. She smiled at the thought.

_flashback..._

_As Buttercup walked in, she noticed that the boy who put gum in her hair yesterday, was in her class. She walked calmly passed the teacher's desk and saw that one of the drawers was open and that the teacher's cell phone was in it. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket. Then, she walked to her desk and acted as if nothing happened._

_"Okay class, today we are going to learn about Speculative Essays." The teacher exclaimed. Buttercup got even more bored because you learn how to write these type of essays in Elementary school, but for some stupid reason, they teach it over and over again. She rested her head within her palm as she stared absentmindley at the board. The stupid teacher, Ms. Chambers, was reading off of a piece of paper how to write Speculative Essays. The kid was sitting infront of her today. _'Perfect' _She thought to herself. She leaned in trying not to catch any attention, trying not to get his attention. She slid it in his pocket, but it hung out a little. She sighed and sat back in her seat. Then, ' phone rang. The funny thing was, her ringtone was 'Dancin' In the Dark' by Dev. The whole class was laughing while the teacher blushed hard, making her look like a tamato with blonde hair. The boy heard the music very closely and dug in his pocket. He pulled out the phone, but his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Ms. Chambers saw this and walked quickly over to his desk and snapped the phone out of his hand. "MR. JOJO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She cried. She flipped open her phone and pressed 'ignore' even though she knew it was her husband judging by the ringtone**(Wolfie: teachers like 2 get dirty 2!). **_

_"No, it wasnt-"_

_"Detention!"_

_"But-"_

_"FOR 2 DAYS!" He stayed silent because he didnt want anymore consequences. He heard laughing coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Buttercup snickering. He glared at her and she smirked. _

_"Your welcome." She whispered. He gasped. He stood up and called out._

_"Ms. Chambers! I didnt do it! Buttercup did!" He yelled. _

_"Mr. Jojo, stop blaming others!" She yelled back. _'Mr. Jojo? Really? What is he, part monkey?' _Buttercup thought. This made her laugh even more. Ms. Chambers snapped her head at Buttercup. "You think this is funny Ms. Utonium? DETENTION!" Buttercup's laughter quieted down, but she was still chuckling a little. "FOR 2 DAYS!" Buttercup silenced herself. As the boy sat down, he and Buttercup glared at each other._

_flashback over..._

Now, she was sitting in lunch detention. The boy was sitting next to the window, far away from Buttercup. The food came in the exact time Buttercup and Butch's stomach growled. The lunch was chicken tenders with fries. They both ate the chicken first.

_On my waist,through my hair_

_Think about it when ya touch me there_

The teacher immediately accepted the call. _"Hey baby." _Her husband said on the other line. He only called her baby for one reason. She excused herself from the classroom and headed towards the bathroom.

Buttercup glanced over at Butch and he did the same. When they met eyes,they looked the other way. Butch held a fry and threw it at her. When it slapped her in the face, she snapped her head in his direction. He looked at the ceiling and whistled. She smirked as she looked down at her fries. She picked one up and threw it at him. He smirked her way as it landed on his desk. Then,a fry war broke out. Buttercup threw her desk to the floor as protection and so did Butch. She hid behind hers. When she saw that he wasnt firing, she got up on her knees and fired some. He rose to and they were firing at each other. As soon as they were out of ammo, they laughed at each other. Buttercup had fries in her hair and Butch had fries in and on his clothes! Buttercup smiled. "Whats your name?" She asked. He stopped laughing.

"Uhh..." He tried to think of a name. He thought about a cool thing, then he thought about music, then he thougt about singers and for some reason, the Jonas brothers came into mind. "My name's...Nick, and you?" He asked nervously. Buttercup raised an eyebrow. _'How can you forget your name?' _She shrugged the thought out of her mind.

"Buttercup, nice to meet you." She smiled. Then, Ms. Chambers entered the room again, but she was smiling. She gawked after she saw her classroom with fries all over the floor and the desks dropped. It looked hectic.

"A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"She yelled. Buttercup and Butch looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercup: So i met him thru detention?<em>**

**_Wolfie: yep! But wait, this isnt the end of the story yet!_**

* * *

><p>Bubbles walked to lunch with Blossom. "Do you know what happened to Buttercup?" She asked.<p>

"I heard she got detention." Bubbles nodded in understandement. They got their lunch and headed to their usual table. It was gonna be them, Aaron, and Sarah. The two sat on one side, while Aaron and Sarah sat on the other.

"Bubbles, how are you? People told me about what happened in science!" Sarah asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm alright, the new kid carried me to the nurse." Shre replied. Sarah nodded.

"So Blossom, you friends with the new kid I hear?" Aaron said.

"How do people know? We just became friends today? See this is how rumors are started!" Blossom exaggerated.

"Oooohh! He's cute right?" Sarah squealed as she listened in on their conversation. Blossom thought about how he looked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." She said as she blushed which made Aaron frown.

"Awwww! Blossom has a crush-"

"How can i have a crush! I just think he's cute, that doesnt mean he's my crush!" Blossom interrupted her.

"You tell her Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed after the few seconds of silence.

"Shut up Bubbles!" Sarah giggled. Kay-C, really Brick, walked over to Blossom's table with Jason ...or David...or Boomer? following close behind. Brick sat next to Blossom and Boomer sat next to Bubbles.

"Hey Kay-C." Blossom greeted.

"Awww, your name is Kay-C? I love that name!" Sarah shrieked as Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Kay-C said.

"This is my sister Bubbles." Blossom introduced.

"Hi!" Bubbles said.

"Hello." Kay-C said. And this is my brother..." He trailed off, forgetting the names he said earlier.

"Jason." Jason finished for him. Blossom lifted an eyebrow and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought you said his name was either Nick or David? Why'd you lie?" She glared. Kay-C's eyes widened slightly. He forgot about that. Before he could say anything, Jason beat him to it.

"Thats my middle name."Jason explained. Blossom still didnt know if he was lying or not, but she took it into consideration.

"Nick or David is your middle name?" He nodded.

"Only David."

Oh, okay." To Kay-C, she sounded unconvinced, but he dropped the topic. The group got to talking and Aaron started to dislike Kay-C. He was making Blossom laugh and smileand he only wanted Blossom to smile at him and nobody else. He glared at Kay-C the entire lunch period.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wolfie: Ohhhh! Someone already has a nemisis!<em>**

**_Brick: Thanks. _**

**_Boomer: How do you not know my name?_**

**_Brick: We didnt go over it!_**

**_Butch: At least I'm safe. I got the name right._**

**_Buttercup:Why'd u think of the Jonas Brothers Butch?_**

**_Butch: ..._**

**_Brick: loser_**


	9. Getting Dressed For Scoop The Game

**_Wolfie: Wat a beautiful day...or night...is it not?_**

**_Boomer: no._**

**_Blossom: y not._**

**_Bubbles: Because...you're all MEAN!_**

**_Woflie: Smeone has issues today._**

**_Buttercup: Must be her time of the-_**

**_Blossom:BUTTERCUP! *Buttercup shrugs*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: Getting Dressed for Scoop the game <em>**

_The Ppgs and the Rrbs have been getting along quite nicely if i do say so myself. Their becoming closer as friends with each passing second. Lets see how things are now!_

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom were sitting on the couch at home. Buttercup had on yellow striped green gown, and white socks. Blossom had on a hot pink shirt and white pajama wore light blue pajama pants with white hearts on it and long sleeve matching shirt. Buttercup was on the couch watching TV, Blossom was on a chair reading 'Marked' by .P.C. and Kristin Cast, and Bubbles was making breakfast. Buttercup sighed. "I'm bored."

"What do you wan to do about it?" Blossom asked still focusd on her book.

"Something!"Just then, the house phone rang. Buttercup glanced to Blossom, who looked like she wasnt gonna move, and to the kitch, but nobody ccame out. She sighed again. "Do i have to do everything in this house?" She whispered. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Buttercup." _

"Oh, hi Jason."

_"Yeah, my brothers and i were wondering if we could come over today?" _She took her mouth away from the phone.

"PROFESSOR! CAN MY FRIENDS COME OVER!" She hollered. The professor groaned. It was his day off and he wanted to sleep in today.

"Just as long as their not boys Buttercup." He said back. Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, you can come over."She said once she put the phone back on her ear.

_"Cool, we'll be right over." _And thehy hung up. Buttercup smiled. She couldnt wait to see Butch, he was a close friend in her eyes. Then, she noticed what she was wearing. And what her sisters were wearing. She didnt want Butch to see them lie this!

"Girls!" She hollered. Bubbles peaked her head around the doorway and Blossom lifted her eyes from the book.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We have to get dressed now!" Buttercup yelled again as she flew upstairs. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other in confusionbefore flying after their sister.

"What's so important Buttercup?" Blossom asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, what happ-"

"THE BOYS ARE COMING OVER AND I DONT WANNA LOOK LIKE THIS!" Buttercup shouted. Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other before 'eep'ing. They each ran to their rooms. Bubbles ran into her room and threw her clothes all around. In the end, she found a light blue short sleeved shirt with tootsie roll pops on it and the saying "Life is Sweet." She also got out light blue jeggings and put on her uggs.

Blossom opened her closet door franticly and searched for something. In the end, she had a pink jogging suit and white Jordans with a little bit of gold.

Buttercup opened allof her drawers and came out with a yellow short sleeved shirt with a peice sign on it and green jogging pants with black and white converses. All 3 girls left their rooms at the same time and ran for the bathroom. With her room being the closest, Bubbles got in the bathroom first. Her sisters groaned and grunted. "Hurry up Bubbles!" Blossom said impatiently.

"Your already taking too long!" Buttercup whined.

"Idustgut in here!" she said as she hurriedly brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she moved onto the shower. Once the girls heard the water, Blossom and Buttercup groaned again. After about 3 minutes, Buttercup kicked down the door. Bubbles shrieked. Buttercup then brushed her teeth as Blossom had her jaw dropped. Buttercup looked at her.

"Well? What'er ya waiting for?" Blossom grabbed her pink toothbrush and began to brush alongside Buttercup.

Bubbles soon stepped out of the shower and ran for her room. Buttercup was about to step in, but Blossom shoved her and stepped in first. "Hey!Im going in first!" Buttercup said angrily. Blossom ignored her ,but Buttercup tackled her and they both landed in the shower. Bubbles had left the water running for her sisters, so they were both getting wet. Blossom ripped Buttercup's gown while they were fighting.

Bubbles had only just put on her underwear when she heard it. All 3 girls heard it, they ran downt the stairs and Blossom opened the door. The boys stood their looking in different directions. Then, when they looked at the girls, their jaws dropped. The girls stared at them in confusion. Blossom noticed that she ws still wearing her clothes, but they were wet so she groaned. Buttercup noticed that her clothes were now ripped everywhere and she grunted. Bothe girls looked at Bubbles and their eyes widened. She was only in her shirt and underwear. Bubbles saw their faces and looked at herself. Her eyes widened. She glanced between the boys and herself before screaming ing embarrasement. She flew upstairs quickly and you could hear the slam in Mexico! The 5 were still shocked. Buttercup looked back at the boys and closed her mouth. She grabbed the door from Blossom and slammed it in their faces.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shrieked with her jaw still dropped.

"A mouth might fly in hun." Buttercup smirked as Blossom shut her mouth. Buttercup ran upstairs while Blossom opened the door again, letting the boys in.

"I'm sorry, stay right here okay!" She smiled as they entered the living room. She ran back upstairs as well. Kay-C wore black pants, a red shirt and red and black sneakers. Jason wore a white shirt, leather blue jacket, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. Butch wore a green striped black shirt, khacki pants, black sneakers, and a green basebale cap. They stayed in awkward silence.

"So..."Kay-C started. "Bubbles has some nice legs..." Jason blushed as he thought back to the image.

Bubbles sat with her back against the door. She finished getting dressed, she was just a little nervous of going downstairs to see the boys. She had her knees upto her chest and she hugged them as she stared out the window across from her. She sighed as she heard her sisters' footsteps pass the door.

Blossom and Buttercup came downstairs after they were fully dressed. "Hey, you guys hungry?" Blossom asked, remembering that Bubbles was cooking. Then her eyes widened. "THE FOOODDDDDD!" She yelled. Buttercup's eyes widened as well. They ran for the kitchen,but Blossom tripped an landed on her back. Buttercup screamed at the scene before her. Blossom rested on her elbows and screamed at the scene before her. The kitchen stove was on fire. The boys rushed in and gawked as they witnessed the fire spreading throughout the kitchen. Bubbles heard her sisters' screams and rushed down the stairs. She ran towards the kitchen and gasped at the fire. Blossom used quick thinking and used her ice breathe to blow it out. The 6 gawked at the scene before them. The once white, beautiful, spotless, clean, TV kitchen; was now covered in black filthy hard ash and every piece of metal was now rusted. The professor heard the screaming and walked groggily towards the living room.

"Girls, whats wrong? I heard screaming." He said as he rubbed his eyes, still wearing his white pajama suit. The girls looked at each other. Blossom, being the leader, knew she was going to have to come up with something. But nothing came to mind. She started to panick as she begun to think of the punishments the professor would give them.

"N-nothing..." Buttercup lied. Professor stopped rubbing his eyes and put them at his sides. His eyes were still closed as he walked back to his room. All 6 were watching him, stalking him with their eyes.

"Okay...but no more screaming...good night..." He said as he dragged himself out of their view. "Food's...burning..." He muttered, taking in the smell of burnt objects. They just stood their in silence, until Blossom broke it.

"Why'd you...lie?" She asked her younger sister. Buttercup looked down at her.

"If i didnt...we would've been introuble." She answered. Kay-C saw that she was down and lended her a hand, she took it and rose to her feet.

"We're going to be introuble once he finds out about this!" Blossom protested, returning back to her regular self. Bubbles stood silent, being the last to witness the incident, means being the last to accept saw this and walked over to her.

"Its okay, atleast nobody was hurt." He smiled as he put an arm over her shoulders. She relaxed by his touch and sighed.

"This is all my fault..." She said sadly.

"No its not!"

"Yes, if i never left the kitchen. This wouldn't have happened." Blossom and Buttercup stopped arguing and looked at their sister in her sad state.

"Bubbles, its not your fault. Its nobodies." Blossom said as she patted Bubbles's back. Bubbles still blamed herself no matter what her sister said. She sighed and drooped her shoulders. "C'mon Buttercup, lets clean this up." Buttercup cocked her head back.

"Why me?" Blossom just glared at her. Buttercup sighed in irritataion, but stepped into the kitchen.

"Kay-C, Nick, Jason,do you mind helping?" Blossom asked. Kay-C, and Nick headed into the kitchen while Jason stayed a while.

"Bubbles dont blame yourself." He said to her.

"But i do." She said as tears started to come to her eyes. He knew it was a bad time, but he blushed as she leant her head into the crook of his was like she fit perfectly into it. He took in the smell of her hair. _'Cinnamon...'_He thought to himself. He sighed.

"Well you shouldnt. Anybody can make that mistake. I made a mistake like that once..." She looked up at him.

"R-really?" She said barely louder than a whisper. He nodded his head.

_flashback..._

_Boomer was in the bathroom blowdrying his hair. He only wore a towel around his waist, exposing his bare chest."Hey Boomer! Get down here!" Butch yelled. Boomer put down the blowdrier on the edge of the tub and flew to the living room. He knew it was probably going to be something stupid, so he took his time. Once he was in the living room, he saw Butch playing Black Ops. _

_"Yes Butch?" He sighed. Butch didnt even look back at him. Butch was still wearing his sleeping clothes: a tank-top and green pajama pants._

_"Make me some breakfast."He demanded. Boomer looked in the kitchen and saw Brick coming out with a bowl of cereal, Brick then took a seat next to Butch and ate._

_"Why couldnt you ask Brick? He was IN the kitchen? Or better yet, do it yourSELF!"_

_"I wouldnt do it for him Boom." Brick smirked as he watched his brother play the video game. "But we all know you would." He chuckled. Boomer grimaced._

_"I wouldnt do anything for you two! You guys take advantage of me! Nobody respects me in this house! Are you even listening! Do you even care about what Im saying? Atleast listen to me! You guys suck! Why cant you just take my feeling into consideration!" He hollered as he made the bowl of cereal. Brick rolled his eyes while Butch was too focused on his was still ranting on when he placed the bowl infront of Butch and when he was walking bak to the bathrrom. After he got inside the bathroom, his eyes widened. The bathroom curtains were on fire. "Guys..."_

_"What do you want now, Boom?" Brick asked while munching on his cereal._

_"Get up here..."_

_"Did Boomie forget how to pee again?" Butch asked sarcastically using a little girl voice._

_"Get up here now!" The boys flew towards there brothers location. Brick, still holding his cereal. Once they entered, they gawked._

_"What do we do?" Butch panicked._

_flashback over.._

"how did you guys fix it?" Bubbles asked wiping away her sobs.

"We entered a contest and won some money. Enough to fix the whole house, but we only did the kitchen." Bubbles smikled brightly and her face regained shine. _'I love that smile. Its like-what am i doing?' _

"You just gave me a great idea!" She squealed as she left his touch. He frowned, but rejoiced from her happiness.

* * *

><p>Blossom, Kay-C, Buttercup, and Nick were in the kitchen scrubbing, cleaning and rinsing the extra ash away. Blossom was scrubbing a counter with a yellow sponge, but it was difficult. Even with her superhuman strength, she still couldn't get the grime off. "Curse this..thing!" She whispered-yelled under her breathe. Kay-C noticed this and got up from his position on the floor.<p>

"You need help?" He asked.

"N-no..." Blossom blushed. _'why am i blushing? I have nuthing to blush about...'_ She thought.

"Yes you do, c'mon." He got behind her and placed his hand over hers. She blushed even redder, competing with the color of his eyes. "See, this is how its done, just relax and don't try so hard."He pushed their hands together. Blossom wasn't really paying attention, she was distracted by his warm breathe on her neck and their hands together. "understand?" When he stopped moving, her thought were broken.

"Huh? Oh...yeah.." She blushed, but this time of embarrasement. Kay-C raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You...you okay?" He asked. She nodded, keeping her eyes off of him. "Alright." He walked away from her. _'She totally likes me.' _He thought.

"Watcha smiling about _Kay-C?_" Nick asked as he was moping. Buttercup was right infront of him washing a cabinet. Kay-C glared and pushed him. He fell and dropped the mop. The bad part was that he landed on a certain green-eyed girl.

"What the-" She yelled as they went crashing to the floor. Buttercup was underneath Nick. She hit her head on the floor and opened her eyes slowly. Coming face to face to green eyes,. They got lost inside each other's pupils. Nick felt as though he was staring into a rain forest. The most beautifulest one he ever saw to. Buttercup felt as though she was staring into a extremely peaceful meadow.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT?" Bubbles yelled as she bust into the kitchen. Blossom jumped a little, Kay-C did nothing, and Buttercup and Nick separated quickly. "What was going on in here?" She smiled at Buttercup. Buttercup blushed and looked away from her questioning stare.

"N-nothing..." Her own eyes widened. She never blushed. Or stuttered! What was going on? Bubbles shrugged.

"i know how we can fix this place up?" Blossom's eyes widened.

"What?" She leaped to Bubbles and shook her shoulders. "WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT?" Kay-C wrapped his arms around Blossom and lifted her away from Bubbles. Blossom blushed a very very very VERY deep red.

"Calm down Blossom." He exclaimed. He smirked at her face a little. _'i think im gonna enjoy messing with her.' _

"We should enter the contest that Kay-C, Nick, and Jason did? They got so much money for it!" Kay-C and Nick's eyes widened, but then they glared at Jason.

"you told her?" Nick asked. Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he entered the kitchen behind Bubbles.

"Umm...yes?" He said. Kay-C huffed. Nick was about to speak when...

"Thats a great idea Bubbles!" Buttercup spoke standing. Nick didn't want to turn down the idea with Buttercup being all happy about it.

"Yeah. Great thinking Bubbles." Blossom smiled. Now, Kay-C didn't want to turn the idea down.

"So, what did you guys do for the contest?" Bubbles asked happily, turnin around to face Jason. She was so close that he could hear her breathing. Jason blushed at their closeness.

"Uh-ummm...Who could beat the master of the game..."

"What game?" He trailed off for a was kind've embarrassed since, the game was the most retardest game that could ever be played in the history of life.

"Scoop...the game..." Kay-C answered, flushed, shairng the same expression as the other boys.


	10. Registration and Parks

**Wolfie: Y were u mad yesterday Bubbles?**

**Bubbles: i...i dnt really know...**

**Buttercup: i told u that she probably had her-**

**Blosso: BUTTERCUP!**

**Butch: how do u play this gme again? *ignoring the others***

**Blossom: HOW DNT U KNOW HOW TO PLAY IF U WERE IN A CONTEST?**

**Butch: well...im srry...*pouts, buttercup feels sincered towards butch.***

**Buttercup: be nicer Blossom...*blush***

**Blossom: oh, shut up. we all know u and butch have a thing for each other.**

**Buttercup: WHERE DID THAT CME FROM?1 *blossom's shrugs***

**Wolfie: STORY TIME! xP**

* * *

><p>The three superpowered girls stared at the three unknowingly superpowered boys infront of them. "Y-you guys entered a contest for...Scoop...the game...?" Blossom asked. The three boys nodded solmenly. Blossom turned her head slowly towars Buttercup and she did the same. Bubbles just stood there confused. Buttercup was the first to laugh and Blossom joined in.<p>

"IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Nick (Butch) protested. Buttercup rubbed his hair.

"But it so is Nicky!" She laughed again. Nick fixed his hair.

"Don't call me that? MY name's...Nick!" He announced. Kay-C (Brick) rolled his eyes at the younger sibling of Blossom and him. He looked at her and smiled at her laugh. _'Adorable...' _He found himself thinking.

"Umm, what's Scoop the game?" Bubbles asked, embarrassed that she was the only one who didnt know what they were talking about. The others looked at her. Their jaws on the floor. Jason (Boomer) sighed and walked up to her. He turned her around. The others snickered behind her, but quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear them. Jason glared at them, but was containg his laughter all the same.

"Scoop the game. Its when you have a big bowl of Scrabble letters and your suppose to find a fly inside of it." Bubbles grimaced with disgust.

"Ewww! Thats gross!"Jason snorted at her childness and smiled slightly. "Is it real?" She whispered into his ear. Feeling her warm soothing breathe on his neck made his body shutter in comfort. _'Why do i feel this way? I dont like her or anything...' _He thought. He blushed and started to stutter.

"W-well..no...its fake...imean why would it be real, real ones are gross and disgusting. totally macob and under rated for the whole scenario because if it was real nobody would play the game and if nobody played he game then it wouldn't make money and if it didn't make money then it wouldnt be succesful-" He started to go on and on and on. Kay-C smirked and Nick crossed his arms and did a smirk hisself from behind Bubbles. They could tell their younger brother was feeling actual "feelings that would lead into _the talk_". Poor boy must didn't know what was going on inside him. _'What going on? Why am i rambling? I can't be nervous! Because its Bubbles...the powerpuff girls and we were suppose to destroy them nonetheless! He's not suppose to really feel somethng towards them! Ohh. HIM is gonna be angry at him...' _Jason thougth as he talked. Which in general would be kinda hard to was starting to grow tired of his talking. She didn't want to tell him to shut up because that would be rude, but she didn't want him to keep on with his sentence either. She gave him a big hug which might i say,shut him up nicely. They were the same height so it wasnt hard to reach him. He blushed deeply and stood dumbfounded with his eyes large. Kay-C raised an eyebrow in amusement, Nick still smirked, Blossom took a breathe, and Buttercup blinked.

"Okay,Jason...I understand." Bubbles said as she unwrapped her arms from the hug, but still kept them there. She stopped when she met his eyes. There were a beautiful shade of blue. _'There like a calm sea, waves hitting the shore, fish and dolphins jumping out...' _She thought. She smiled at her thought. Jason blushed deeply, but got lost in hers all the same. He smiled as he found freedom in an ocean blue sky in her eyes. Nick cleared his throat and the two blondes were snapped out of their trances. Their eyes widened and Bubbles pulled from him. She blushed while connecting her hands behind her back and raising her right foot so it could rest on her toe. Jason put his hands behind his head and whistledas if nothing happened. The two older boys laughed loudly as their brother looked nervous. The two older sisters laughed at their sister's emabarrased, but entertained expression. Bubbles walked away and started to head back up to her room. Buttercup stopped laughing.

"YOU BETTER GET BACK DOWN HERE AND HELP US CLEAN BUBBLES!" She hollered.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you guys signed up?" Blossom asked. They now stood infront of a huge burgendy building. Infront was a banner that said<strong> 'Come One, Come All to compete in This Amazing Event!' <strong>Nick sighed saddly.

"Yeah..." He said as he slumped his shoulders. Buttercup turned to face him.

"Dont be down, like a drunken clown." She punched him lightly in his shoulder. He smiled and she half-smiled. "Be happy, like a wild grandpappy." He snorted as she walked away. _'She's something alright...' _He thought as he followed. The six walked up and entered the building. Inside was a million people. It kinda looked like how the Karate Kid tournament took place in the movie. There were bleachers for an audience and judge stands. There matts on the floor and tables on each 3 matts. At each table was 6 chairs. And at each table was a red bowl. The boys growned. "This game is gonna suck isn't it?" Buttercup asked. Nick smirked.

"Yeah...it truly is..." She smiled back slightly. They walked into a room where there were again, many people, but not as much. They was a table covered with a white table cloth in the front of the room and 3 people were sitting there. The 6 walked across the blue carpet and headed for the table. In the middle was a woman who looked in her mid-20s. She had black hair that was kept in a ponytail, rectangular glasses, and brown eyes. She wore a green with zig zag patterns and faded jeans with black leather boots. The man on the side had brown hair, blue eyes and had smal, but visible freckles. He wore a red tie and a black suit (he looked too formal for the occcasion). The other male on the right had blonde hair, black eyes, and wore a V-neck brown shirt, and blue jeans.

"Hello. I'm . Would you like to sign up for the Annual Scoop Contest?" Blondie asked. Blossom stepped up.

"Yes, we would." She said emotionless. The woman in the center smiled and handed Blossom a form.

"Now, go sit over there-" She pointed towards a row of chairs "-and fill out the application." The 6 walked over to the chairs. and each sat down,Blossom in the middle. The 5 peered over the red head's shoulders and watched as she filled out the information. She was starting to becme agitated with them breathing down her neck.

"WILL YOU GO AWAY?" She yelled at them. They shrunk and sat down in their seats. "Thank you. Now i can concentrate..." She muttered under her breathe.

"What do you mean, _concentrate? _Their only asking basic stuff like, where you live, your age and stuff like that. Its simple." Kay-C took the clipboard and filled out the application within a matter of 3 seconds. "There." He walked up o the lady and handed her the clipboard. She thanked him and told him that they would call their houses tomorrow. He walked back to the group. "Done. See? No sweat. You're just gonna get a phone call tomorrow." He smirked.

"Do you even know what you filled out?" Blossom asked harshly.

"No...but its just basic stuff."

"Do you know the info.? As in, what we have to go through?" Kay-C shook his head and blushed of embarrasement. Luckily, his blush made Blossom giggle. "I guess we'll see tomorrow, wont we?" Kay-C brightened and his blush cleared.

* * *

><p>The 6 headed to the nearest park. Bubbles saw a playground and squealed. "AHHHH!" She hollered as she ran. Jason ran after her. There was also a path that circled the whole park.<p>

"Hey Nick. Lets see how fast ya can run!" Buttercup challenged and took off, not using her powers. Nick smirked and caught up to her.

"Faster than you thats for sure!" He said as he started to go faster than her, using his secret powers. Buttercup gasped at first, but then used her powers and the duo started a race. Blossom and Kay-C were left with each other.

"Well...we were just abandoned." Blossom joked. Kay-C snorted.

"Yep, but atleast we have each other." He smirked. Blossom blushed.

"Y-yeah..." They sat on a nearby bench. Kay-C decided to tease Blossom a little bit. He moved closer to her.

"Soo...Blossom Utonium..." He started to play with her hair and drooped his eyes. Blossom blushed by his closeness. Blossom shudder by the feeling of his breathe on her neck.

"K-K-Kay-C...W-what are y-you doing?" Blossom cried, flustered.

"Don't act like you don't know." Blossom was utterly confused, but she still felt nervous.

"W-what are y-you talking about?"

"I know how you feel..." Blossom's eyes became very alert. _'What was he talking about? I dont feel anything towards him, nothing but friendship. He may be attractive and smart, and strong...and ...handesome...OH NO! WHAT AM I DOING THINKING LIKE THIS? THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE! I CAN'T THINK THIS WAY, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" _She thought.

"W-we're f-f-friends K-Kay-C...!" She stuttered. _'ARRRGGHH! Why am i stuttering! I have nothing to stutter for!' _

"Oh please Bloss-"Blossom got up and started to walk away from Kay-C. She had had enough of his lies. She didn't want to hear anymore. "Blossom!" He called after her.

"Shut up Kay-C." She said monotone. She continued to walk around the park. She came to wooded area and still explored. She sighed. "Kay-C's lying. i don't feel anything towards him, except friendship..." She told herself during her journey.

"Blossom?" She heard a voice ask her. She knew it wasn't Kay-C's. She turned towards the calller and saw her true best friend, the one that didn't tease her about her feelings.

"Aaron?" She ran towards him and gave him a great big hug. He returned it and smiled. They stayed like this for about 3 minutes. "Hi Aaron. What are you doing here?" She asked after they disembark.

"I just came from the contest across the street." Aaron said. Blossom's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? I was just there!" She yelled happily. She hugged him again and he sunk into, taking in her body heat. Aaron slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, but sincerely. He's had a crush on Blossom eversince they met in 1st grade. Once they reached 5th grade, he fell in love with her. He loved everything about her, her smile, her hair, her voice, her touch. Everything. Sadly, she did not feel the same way. They let each other go.

"So, you're signing up for the contest?" He asked with hope in his eyes. Blossom didnt know why he had wanted her in it so badly, but she shrugged it away.

"Hm-hmp." She nodded. Aaron looked into her eyes and quickly became lost. He smiled heartly and his eyes were half-open. Blossom scrunched down her eyebrows in confusion. "Aaron? Aaron are you okay?" She waved her hand infront of his face and he snapped out of his faze. He blushed.

"Y-yeah...i-i gotta go. See ya l-later B-Blossom..." He said shyly, walking away.

"See ya later!" She started to walk the way she came from again. She smiled to herself. Aaron always made her smile, especially with the way he acted around her, i mean...what was that about? But it would always make her either laugh or smile. She started to walk back to the entrance of the park and found the rest of her group there. Buttercup and Nick were arguing like a couple, Bubbles and Jason were laughing and talking to each other, and Kay-C was trying to make sure Buttercup and Nick dont kill each other. He smiled once he saw her. He approached her and once she saw him, she blushed a deep red and turned her face towards the ground.

"Blossom...I'm sorry for teasing you..." He apologized. She snapped her head up to him.

"You're apologizing?"' She asked him. He simply nodded with concern in his eyes. Blossom noticed that they were a little away from the others, in particular, the boys. She figured that he would probably be embarrassed if the boys knew he had apologized. She smiled slightly, not like her usual smile that warmed hearts, but a smile nonetheless.

"I forgive you Kay-C." He smiled back. "But, dont do that ever again."He chuckled.

"Okay Miss Utonium. I swear not to ever tease you about your crush on me ever again." He smiled.

"Thank y-I so do not have a crush on you!" She smiled. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, i contrare." He said happily.

* * *

><p>The 6 were now walking towards the Utonium residence. Bubbles and Jason trailed in the back. "Did you enjoy yourself today Bubbles?" He asked. She smiled.<p>

"Yeah.."

_flashback..._

_Bubbles and Jason were entering the playground area. "C'mon Jason! Play with me!" Bubbles whined. She walked up the steps and slid down a slide about 5 times. Jason just watched and started to chuckle. She grabbed his hand and forced him to slide with her. She sat inbetween his legs and they slid down the higer slide there. They started to laugh and really have fun. Then, they went on the monkey bars. "Umm...Jason, I dont really like the mokey bars..." Bubbles said shyly._

_"Why?" He flipped himself while being up there and hung from his ankles. He was faced to face with Bubbles. It was kinda like the Mary Jane and Spider Man scene in the movie Spider Man. The two blondes blushed because of the backed away. But Jason liked her being close to him. "Why dont you like the monkey bars?" He asked again._

_"Because...i...i dont know how..." She smirked and jumped widened her eyes, but they returned to normal as he did a flip in the air and landed on his was kinda impressed by his ability to do so much. _

_"Let me help the monkey bar." He said. She shook her head._

_"I dont know h-"_

_"I know,but i wanna show you." He smiled and she returned it. She trused himand grabbed a monkey bar with both arms. She closed her eyes and threw her feet off of the platform, ususally she would swing and fall, but she didnt swing...nor fall. She opened her left eyes and noticed that her hands were still on the monkey bars. She looked down and saw Jason holding her legs up. "You didnt fall." He smiled. She giggled. She put one hand infront of the other and began to "climb" the bars. When she reached the other end, Jason let her legs go, allowing her to step onto the platform. She faced him and jumped around, clapping her hands together. _

_"Yaaay!" She squealed. Jason smiled at her playfulness. He opened his arms and she jumped in and he brung her down. Still in his arms, Bubbles reached the ground. They stared into each other's deep eyes. Bubbles snapped first and pushed Jason off of her. "I'm s-sorry J-Jason." She offered him a hand and he took it. He stood up. _

_"its okay Bubbles." The corners of his lips lifted and it appeared as a smile,but truly, it was just an upisde down frown. "C'mon Bubbles,lets go back to the others."She smiled and they walkd back,unaware that they were holding hands._

_flashback over..._

"Well, that's good. " Jason smiled, not even thinking about what happened earlier.

"Bye Blossom." Brick said. Raising his eyebrow, trying to give her a cute look.

"B-bye Brick." Blossom stuttered, falling for his trick. He snorted.

"C'mon guys. Let's GO!" He yelled. The guys walked away from the girl's house. All of them stared off towards the boys as they walked, through the window. After the boys walked out of sight, they slid against the wall. Bubbles stood up quickly.

"You guys have crushes!" She sang as she pointed towards her sisters. Buttercup glared.

"Shut up!" He tackled Bubbles. Blossom rolled her eyes and got up. She grabbed a strand of Buttercup's hair and pulled it. "Oww! What the heck Blossom!" Buttercup yelled in pain. Blossom sighed and pulled Buttercup upstairs by her hair and Bubbles following. "She's sticking her tongue out at-"

"Shut up Buttercup." Blossom said bluntly.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Wolfie: What a nice ending.<span>**_

_**Butch: Took u long enough. Wen was the last time u updated the story anyway?**_

_**Bubbles: OOOOOHHH! I KNOW I-**_

_**Buttercup: I know right? Like...last month Butch.**_

_**Bubbles: Hey! Why'd you interupt m-**_

_**Blossom: Yea wolfie! u need to update faster!**_

_**Bubbles: :-( guys...why are y-**_

_**Brick: hey. do u hear something?**_

_**Bubbles: i dont hea-**_

_**Boomer: yea...i hear it!**_

_**Bubbles: hear wa-**_

_**Butch: UHHH! I hear it too!**_

_**Bubbles: GUYS THAT'S M-**_

_**Buttercup; can somebody shut that thing up! *Bubbles eyes start tearing up***_

_**Bubbles: why a-are y-you guys igno-**_

_**Wolfie: guys stop bullying her. *wolfie hugs bubbles***_

_**Bubbles: thanks Wolf-**_

_**Wolfie: do u hear a gnat?**_


	11. They Made It!

**Wolfie: srry guys! i noe it's been a long time since i updated! I am so sorry! **

**Bubbles: yea. she's so-**

**Blossom: please forgive wolfie. it's buttercup's fault, always making her watch the football games and play soccer...**

**Buttercup: ME? It's ur fault! Always making her study with u and other dumb stuff! And it's everyone else's fault! Everyone except me!**

**Everyone except Buttercup and Wolfie: WHAT?**

**Butch: I DID NOTHING!**

**Buttercup: EXACTLY! SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO GET U TO MOVE EVERSINCE HER LAST UPDATE!**

**Bubbles: It isn't my f-**

**Brick: PLEASE WILL SHUT THE F. UP BUBBLES! NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING HIGH-PITCHED LITTLE BABY DOLL RAGEDY VOICE! SO WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE!**

**Bubbles: *cries loudly. The whole gang covers their ears***

**Boomer: LOOK WAT U DID BRICKHEAD!**

**Wolfie: will u guys stop bullying Bubbles! Yesterday, I was just playing with her! Buh u guys r taking it 2 far! Stop being so mean. U guys all hve bad voices! Buttercup has a nasty scratchy one! Butch has a deep ass one that makes him sound like a old man. Boomer's is too 4 year-oldish for his age. Brick's voice sounds naggy! And Blossom's voice sounds like she could be a man that turned into a woman! So will YOU ALL STOP BEING SO MEAN TO BUBBLES AND LISTEN TO ALL OF YOUR OWN VOICES!**

**EVERYONE'S JAW DROPPED.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>chapter 12:<span>_**

**Normal POV**

"Thank you!" Blossom said to no one in particular. She was wearing a pink robe with red socks that Brick loaned her. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. It was a Sunday morning and the letter from the contest had finally came. She was in the living room.

"Blossom! Shut up!" Buttercup yelled as she wobbled onto the top of the stairs. She wore green boxers and yellow short-sleeved shirt. "Some people are blubber sweep..." She mumbled. She slowly fell forward until her body weight kicked in and she fell down the stairs. When she landed on the bottom, she rubbed her head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh. I thought the great Buttercup didn't need anybody's help." Blossom teased. "BUBBLES! GET DOWN HERE!" The youngest sister floated from her bedroom and down the stairs. Wearing a blue tank top and matching pajama pants with pink hearts on it and blue bunny slippers.

"Yes Blossom?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eye.

"Guys! We're in the contest! The letter came today!" She smiled. That statement woke everyone up. The girls danced around the house until the smelt underneath their arm pits. Bubbles made a face.

"We need a shower..." They all looked at each other. Bubbles flew upstairs and Blossom raced her. Buttercup stayed downstairs and watched TV. She wasn't in any hurry to take a bath. She watched the Giants and Packers game that was on. Rooting for the Giants all the way! Then, when it went on commercial. She grabbed her house phone and dialed a familiar numbers.

"Hello?" Asked a very common voice. That sounded raspy, but light at the same time.

"Yeah Butch. This is Buttercup."

"Oh. Hey Buttercup." Butch said on the other line. Buttercup looked around to see if anyone in her family was around. She saw nobody, but heard Bubbles and Blossom arguing about who gets in the shower first. She sighed and smiled brightly.

"WE'RE IN THE COMPETITION!" She squealed like the school girl that she really was inside. Butch smiled on the other line. Buttercup never ever squealed infront of someone. No one! No one, except Butch. He was her best friend. He was always there for her, when everyone else was either busy or mad at her for pullling their hair. He forgave her no matter what and had the same interests as her. That's why out of anybody in the world. Buttercup would rather spend a year with Butch.

"Seriously? Wow-I mean...that competition is so easy, anyone can be in it." He smirked on the other end.

"SHUT UP BUTCH! That goes for you to! Your the dumb one that introduced it!" Buttercup argued, but was smiling bright on the inside.

"Whatever Butterbutt." He smirked. "We'll be right over to congratulate you guys." The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Buttercupwent upstairs to the bathroom, sadly. Her sisters were still fighting over it. She rolled her eyes. Then, she grabbed both of them by their collars (her being the strongest) and flung them across the room, near the stairs.

"HEY!" Bubbles and Blossom shouted. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'll pull that tongue out."She warned. Bubbles quickly pulled her tongue back in her mouth. "That's what I thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm really happy for you guys." Brick smiled. He was sitting on the loveseat, next to Blossom with his arm over her shoulder. Butch was leaning against a wall, and Buttercup was leaning on the other side. Boomer was sitting on a chair and Bubbles was sitting on the carpeted floor between his legs.<p>

"Thanks! Those two were too busy squealing to do anything, but bother me." Blossom lied. Blossom truly is the worst liar ever. Everytime she lies, she either: smiles, blinks repeatedly, giggles, or twitches her leg. This time, she giggled.

"Oh please Blossom." Brick rolled his eyes. "Just stop. We can all tell when your lying. Your the worst liar ever."

"I am not! Watch this." Blossom cleared her throat. "Bubbles, your blonde hair is so shiny! What shampoo are you using-"by this time, Blossom started to laugh-"? It smells so good! Please, if you tell me-"she was crying from laughter-"I will use...it...everyday! BECAUSE I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Blossom was running out of breathe, but she was still laughing. She held her stomach, since it started to hurt from lose of air. Brick started to chuckle. Everytime Blossom laughed, she made him laugh. Her laughter was always so contagious to him. And only him. From everyone else's perspective, they both looked like a couple of weirdoes.

"Thank you Blossom. I use Daytime Run." Bubbles, being the naive one, smiled. Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer looked at her like she was crazy. Then, they bust out laughing to. Bubbles looked around, emmbarrased. "What? She said, she liked my shampoo." She said, trying to defend herself. This only made everyone laugh harder. Boomer just had to! He just had to! He bent down and smelt Bubbles hair. He quickly retracted his head. Her hair smelt like must, shit, and pee mixed with garbage, sweat, and ass. He covered his nose and laughed harder. Soon, he started to roll on the floor. "YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" Bubbles pouted.

"We're...not mean...you're just...too nice..."Buttercup said between laughs.

"Okay okay...I'm good now..." Boomer said as he wiped his the tears from his eyes. "But guys, stop bullying Bubbly. She didn't know what Blossom meant, okay?" He tried to persuade everyone, but they were still laughing. All Boomer was trying to do was defenend his little Bubbles. He always wanted to make sure Bubbles was safe and that she wasn't being bothered. He felt as though it was his job as her...friend. He always hated that word when it referred to him and Bubbles. He didn't know why, but that word always got on his nerves. He would usually become confused as to why, but with Bubbles around he felt happy.

"Thank you Boomie!" Bubbles smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Boomer blushed and turned his head away from her to hide it. Buttercup gagged, being the 2nd to calm down.

"Gross! Kissing is nasty!" She yelled.

"Yeah! That's sickening!" Butch agreed, but he was secretly hoping that Buttercup did that for him.

"Oh shut up Butch. We know you wanna kiss Emily Hurtado." Brick rolled his eyes. Butch blushed of embarrassment. Not because his crush was revealed. No way! He didn't like Blondes. He did have a thing for dark-haired girls though. He believed the color showed off their...spunkiness. Yes, he believes that the word _spunk _is still usuable. What a nerd, right?

Buttercup snapped her head towards him. She couldn't really describe her emotion. She never felt it before. Maybe she should go ask the Professor about this new feeling. Did other people feel it? She felt anger and hurt once the words escaped Brick's lips. She scowled at Butch, waiting for his response.

"BRICK! I DO NOT LIKE HER! SHUT UP MAN!" Butch yelled. Brick raised his hands innocently.

"Aww. Did I insult the lover boy?" He said in a baby-like voice.

"Quit it!" Butch whined. He covered his mouth. He never whined before. He ran out of the living room and into the girls' backyard. Blossom sighed.

"Look what you did...you better say sorry." She said. Brick looked at her.

"Why me? He's the one that wouldn't just get over the fact that he's crushing on a girl in our school." Brick looked at Boomer as he said this (out of the corner of his eye). And Boomer glanced at Buttercup, yes they saw how the two acted towards each other. They also knew how Butch was feeling. Beng brothers gives you that advantage. Sisters get this sometimes, but boys just _know._ It's kinda weird...but it's true...

"I'll go talk to him. Are we all happy now?" Buttercup said as she rose and walked towards the backyard.

"Yeah...I'm sure you'd be extatic to be alone with him..." Brick muttered underneath his breathe, so that not even Blossom could hear.

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy..." Buttercup said as she sat down on the grass next to where Butch was. He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye.<p>

"I don't like her. I hate it when my brothers tease me." He said bluntly, already knowing what they were going to talk about. Buttercup nodded.

"I know how you feel...okay, not really because usually I'm the one doing the teasing. Wow, sometimes our lives seem so twisted..." Buttercup smiled. Butch nodded.

"Yeah. Like that time when you were being picked on in Kindergarten and I was the one picking on people..."

"Yeah...HEY! WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER BACK THEN!" Buttercup protested, she playfully punched his arm. _'If only you knew we did...' _Butch thought.

"Whatever!" He said in a girly-voice. Buttercup chuckled.

"I hate you Butch!" She laughed.

"I hate you to Buttercup..." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfie:...this chap. was really focusing on ButXBut<strong>

**Buttercup: I WASNT TEASED IN KINDERGARTEN!**

**Butch: Yes u were. I used 2 cme and beat the living crap out of you.**

**Buttercup: that neva happened!**

**Butch *ignoring her* and u used 2 go hme crying to the professor. Telling him that u wet urself and had accident because u couldn't make it to the bathroom fast enough, or you couldn't find the toilet.**

**Buttercup: THAT NEVA HAPPENED!**

**Blossom: yes...yes it-*busts out laughing***

**Buttercup: oh yea? In wat episode?**

**Brick: we're not stalkers. we dnt search up every episode...**

**Boomer: yea. buh i remember u always whining and u were annoying.**

**Buttercup: NO! THAT NEVA HAPPENED! *looks towards Bubbles and puts her infront of camera.* tell the audience. tell them da truth...tell them how i was always da one that bullied ppl. tell them Bubbles. TELL THEM THE TRUTH!**

**Bubbles:...*looks at the others* ...well...umm...BUTTERCUP WAS BULLIED AND ALWAYS CME HME CRYING AND SCREAMING SAYING THAT BUTCH HIT HER AND KNOCKED ALL HER TEETH OUT AND THAT THAT WAS WHY SHE HAD TO GO TO THE DENTISTS WHEN SHE BECAME OBSESSED WITH TAKING TEETH!**

**Buttercup: *looks wide-eyed.* ima kill u.**


	12. Visions and Ditching

_**Wolfie: srry its been a long time since i updated my story...**_

_**Blossom: yea it sure did take a while...**_

_**Wolfie: shut up Blossom!**_

_**Buttercup: Shut doesn't go up...**_

_**Wolfie: Well then close your mouth both of ya!**_

_**Blossom&Buttercup: :O**_

_**Boys: OHHH! SHE JUST OWNED U!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Visions and Ditching<strong>_

_**3 years later**_

"Can you PLEASE hurry up Buttercup!" Blossom yelled from downstairs. Blossom wore a pink dress that reached her kness. The dress had Cherry Blossoms on it and it really showed her newly curved figure and pink flats.

"I'M COMIN'!"Buttercup hollered back. Meanwhile, Bubbles was in the now refined kitchen, making lunches. She wore skinny jeans, a blue crop top with glitter on it, a white sphagetti strap underneath and 3-inch black high heels. The Professor used to cook for them, but lately his meals became...un-edible. Like making shoe pie for breakfast, or milk that didn't look or taste like milk. About last week grey hairs could be seen, growing on the Professor's head. The girls tried to tell him to start being careful in the lab, but he just shrugged and said, 'I'm perfectly fine. There's no reason to stop doing my experiments.' Then, he just walked into the basement/labratory once again.

"Lunches are ready!" Bubbles called out. Blossom approached the counter that could be seen from the living room now and put hers inside her Beige SideBag.

"Thanks Bubbles." Blossom smiled. Bubbles' face brightened and she smiled widely.

"Your Welc-"

"HAPPY! I'M DOWNSTAIRS!NOW CAN WE GO!" Buttercup hollered. She came downstairs wearing a military desinged pants, a black tank top, and black converses. She walked over to the coat rack and put on her black jacket.

"Here's your lunch Buttercup." Bubbles said as she stuck out her hand to give Buttercup her lunch. Buttercup was in no mood to walk 5 feet from the door, put a lunch in her bag, and walk back to the same spot she was standing in now.

"Noooooo. Why don't you come here and give it to me?"Buttercup asked sarcastically, stretching every word so she made Bubbles look retarded. Blossom gave a deadpanned expression. Bubbles rolled her eyes playfully and half-heartedly smiled. Buttercup would always be Buttercup. Bubbles sometimes would get tired of Buttercup's way of showing affection. She left the kitchen and walked over to the couch where her white bookbag lay. She picked it up and put her own inside. She glanced up and saw Buttercup looking at her impatiently. With her arms crossed over her chest, rolling her eyes, and sighing loudly; Buttercup looked as if she was a stubbborn child waiting for her parent's speech to be over about good-behavior. Bubbles stifled a giggle. In her eyes, Buttercup may have looked different, and talked different, but she never _acted_ any different. She still acted like the child that liked to steal teeth for the toothfairy; the child that liked to beat up someone any chance she got; the child who didn't like it when kids drew outside on chalk;and the child that her sisters knew well and loved. Except for the fact that Buttercup cursed like a sailor (except around the Professor) and was even MORE frustrating!

Then, she went over to Buttercup and handed her her sandwich. "Thank you! It's about time!" Buttercup sighed. Bubbles then put on her long plaid sweater and Blossom got her red, pink, and white small jacket that Kay-C got her. That was a good day. She remembered it like it was yesterday...

_flashback to yesterday..._

_"C'mon Blossom! This place is better than the name says it is!" Kay-C smiled brightly. Blossom had grown to love that smile. It made her smile._

_"But Kay-C! The title is...well...READ IT!" And it was true. The title really gave the place less credit than it should have. "IT'S NOT REAL FOOD/MEAT!" wasn't really comforting. Not. At. All._

_"Yeah, but please Blooossssooommm!" Kay-C whined, making a puppy face. He knew that face would get him whatever he wanted. Which irritated Blossom to no end, but it always worked._

_"Fine." Blossom sighed. Kay-C smiled brightly again and Blossom turned her head to hide her blush. He grabbed her hand, making her blush darken, and lead her inside. They sat in a booth and picked up their menus._

_"So, what would you like? I'm getting the 'Not what it looks like suprise'." Blossom blew a breathe._

_"Uhh...as good as that sounds...I think I'll just have 'the only real thing with real cheese' grilled cheese." Kay-C nodded. A blonde waitress with grey eyes came over to the table._

_"May I take your-" She paused when she looked at Kay-C. To her, he was smokin'. She knew she wanted him, there and then. "Hey, sexy. What you want to drink?" She asked, just sounding lustful_. _When he looked up at her, she_ _winked. He had to admit that she was a sore for sight eyes, but she just didn't seem right. _

_"Ummm...yea. I'll take the 'Not what it looks like' suprise." He said calmly. _

_"Coming right up." She said secductively and walked away. Then, she 'dropped' her paper and bent down to get; making sure to give Kay-C a good view of her rear. Kay-C glanced, and then turned back around. _

_"Pathetic..." Blossom said, glaring at the direction the nurse came from. Kay-C lifted and eyebrow._

_"Jealous Blossom?" He asked. Blossom snapped her head to him, trying to stifle a blush._

_"__J-j-j...j-jelous? Kay-C! I am NOT j-jealous!" She yelled, directing attention to their booth. She slid in her chair from embarrasement. Kay-C just shook his head. _'She's jealous...so jealous...' _He thought_

_After they ate, they walked out of the food place and started to head to the park. But during their walk, it started to rain. Blossom 'eeped'. Kay-C looked down at her and took off his jacket and put it on her. Then, brung her to the closest store with a hood over it. Kay-C sighed once they escaped the rain. "Umm. Thank you Kay-C..." He looked down at her and saw her deep blush. He also notcied that he had picked her up bridal style. He didn't even know! She just felt so light. Blossom was feeling good to. Instead of saying 'you can put me down now Kay-C' like normal girls, she snugged closer to him for warmth from the cold winds. "Thank you...Kay-C..." She smiled warmly. Kay-C couldn't stop himself for returning the same thing._

_flashback over..._

"Hey guys!" Bubbles waved. She ran up to the 3 best friends she's ever had and jumped on Jason, crashing him to the ground.

"Ugh! Hey Bubbles!" He smiled. He smelled her hair which was right infront of his nose. 'Vanilla...' He sighed. She finally used good smelling shampoo. She looked up at him and smiled. Bubbles' face then looked perplexed and she froze. Her body tensed to.

_Bubbles Vision_

_Three boys. One dressed in a red and black shirt with black pants. The left on dressed in a green and black shirt and the right dressed in a blue and black shirt. This one had blonde hair, different from the red head and brunette...Then, her sisters appeared infront of her vision. Blossom and Buttercup. But they were 6 years old...was that the...Rowdyruff...boys?..._

"Rowdyruff Boys..." Bubbles muttered underneath her breathe. Then, she blinked her eyes and noticed that she was back with her own time.

"What did you say?" Jason asked her. He truly didn't hear what she said, he heard her mumble something though. Bubbles looked at him, but this time, she _really _looked at him. She looked at his blonde hair that was the same color as hers. His blue striped black shirt and black pants and white sneakers. And blue eyes that were only a little darker than her bably blue, making them ocean blue.

"Umm...You-I-Uh...nothing..." Bubbles stuttered. She smiled weakly and blushed of embarassement. She then got off of him and looked ahead. The others were already walking to school because Bubbles did this every morning. She skipped to catch up with them, leaving a confused Jason (Boomer) on the ground. He got up and picked up his fallen bookbag.

"What was that all about?" He asked himself, walking behind the group (once he caugt up with them), but keeping his eye on Bubbles' silent figure throughout the whole journey to school.

* * *

><p>"C'mon girls!" Bubbles yelled as she grabbed her sister's wrists and dragged them to the bathroom.<p>

"Bubbles! What are you doing?" Blossom asked loudly. She twisted her head back to the flabbergasted boys. "We'll be back!" _'Or not...' _Bubbles thought. Finally, the girls made it to the bathroom and Bubbles let go of their wrists. Buttercup snapped hers away harshly.

"Okay, now what do you want Bubbles?" Buttercup snapped as she crossed her arms and glared at her sister.

"I...saw something..." Bubbles blushed at how timid and nervous she was. Why would she be nervous and scared a little? There's a possibility that their best friends could be the RowdyRuff Boys, so she should be angry and confident.

"What, the sky? Maye some grass! Ooh! I saw some snails yesterday! Maybe I should've told you guys that! I'm so sorry!" Buttercup said sarcatically, trying to imitate Bubbles.

"I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!" Bubbles whined. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I don't talk like that!" She mocked.

"STOP IT!"

"Stop-"

"SHUT UP! Now Bubbles...what were you going to say? You _saw _something?" Blossom asked, trying to hurry up with this conversation because she had places to be...you know...classes...

"Oh, right...I saw a...flashback maybe...and it was the RowdyRuff Boys..." Bubbles said slowly, not sure if the words coming out of her mouth were the right ones. Buttercup nodded her on. "And I think that...J-Jason, Nick, and...Kay-C are the...RowdyRuff Boys..." She said finally. She stared at her sister's expressions. A silence filled the room.

"That's stupid." Buttercup blurted out.

"Why would they be the RRB? The RRB hated us, and these guys are practically family. It would't make sense as to why they would be with us this long if they were our worst enemies." Blossom explained. Bubbles just nodded. _'Maybe my...thing...really meant nothing...' _But she still didn't really feel convinced and for Bubbles Utonium, that was rare.

The girls walked out of the bathroom and Blossom glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE!" Blossom yelled as she ran to her 2nd period class. Buttercup walked towards the exit of the school.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked.

"Where does it look like? I'm ditching. And don't tell anyone!" Buttercup growled as she exited the school. Bye someone, she meant Blossom Utonium. Blossom would surely give a lecture as to the importance of school and how you can make it fun and blah blah and who gives a damn.

"Okay...BYE!" Bubbles squealed as she ran to her class. Buttercup just shook her head.

* * *

><p>"This is the life..." Buttercup smiled in relaxation as she rested on her back. She went to the local park. It was her favorite place to go, especially during school when nobody was here except for a few people. She always floated on cloud 9 when she was there. She was underneath a tree that provided the perfect amount of shade. She didn't even realize the presence over her.<p>

"Buttercup?" Asked the raspy voice. Buttercup ignored.

"Butterbutt?" Asked the voice again.

Silence. Buttercup knew who it was. He always knew where she was. But she didn't mind his presence.

"Butterbutt? Butterass? Butterfly?" It asked, trying hard to get her attention, but she didn't want anything to take away her peace. "Wanna have sex?" That got her attention.

"What the f-"

"Finally, I got your attention." Nick smirked. He laid down beside her, their elbows touching. Nick was Buttercup's bestfriend. Her closet friend. And over the years she developed a crush on him. He was feeling the same way, but because of their hard exteriors, they never really said anything. And when I say never said anything, I mean it to! They didn't even talk to themselves about it. "Now what are you doing out of school, Ms. Utonium?"

Buttercup scoffed. "I should be asking you the same question."

"You deserve punishment for your crimes against school." Nick smirked. Buttercup turned her head towards him.

"You can't take me Nicky. I'm too powerful." Buttercup smiled. A _real_ one at that! He always found a way to put a big smile on her face.

"Shut up." He was about to poke her cheek, but she moved away.

"Don't touch me, you have cooties." She smiled. Nick snorted, then he moved closer. Buttercup kept on moving away and Nick kept on moving closer. Then, he got on her. With both knees on either side of her waist and hands holding her down by her wrists, Buttercup was trapped. She tried to use her super-strength to get up, but she couldn't. She still didn't know that Nick was really the green RowdyRuff Boy, so he had super-strength to. He leaned down, about to lick her cheek, but then he just watched at how beautiful she was. With her forest green eyes, and brunette hair.

Buttercup smiled at him, which made him pay attention to her lips. "Nick?" She asked him. She saw something she never saw before in his eyes. "Nick?" But he didn't hear a word. He was just watching her mouth movement. "Are you ok-" But she never got to finish her sentence because Nick smacked his lips onto hers. At first, Buttercup was in utter shock, but then she sunk into it as well. They enjoyed every minute of it. They couldn't get enough. It was like their lips were waltzing with each other.

But they are both still human, and had lungs. They separated and gasped for air like fish out of water. After 3 minutes, they smiled at each other. "So..."

"Yes, Butternugget. I had feelings for you." Nick smiled. Buttercup blushed and smiled slightly.

"And does this mean..."

"And yes, we're a couple now...only if you want to be my...girlfriend...do you?" He asked, in desperate hope. Buttercup already knew the answer to this question. She didn't need to hesitate. She stuck her chest out (which made Nick blush because he was still ontop of her) and talked with so much confidence.

"Nicky, I declare us a couple." Buttercup half-smiled. Nick chuckled and kissed his _girlfriend _again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolfie: IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYY! I know it's been like a whole month and a half, since I updated. Please forgive me!<strong>_

_**Bubbles: YOU BETTER!**_

_**Brick: Shut up Bubbles with your annoying squeaky voice. **_

_**Boomer: HEY!Don't be so cruel to her! *he stands by Bubbles side***_

_**Blossom:...stfu Boomer...**_

_**Brick: OOHHH! Language Blossy! Language! *Blossom rolls her eyes.***_

_**Wolfie: PAUSE! *everyone in room pauses in life***_

_***Woflie puts Blossom on Brick's lap, Bubbles and Boomer hugging, and Buttercup and Butch leaning about to kiss each other***_

_**Wolfie: PLAY! *everyone continues***_

_**Everyone: WTF! *storms at wolfie, about to kill her***_

_**Wolfie: please somebody help meeeee!**_


	13. Avoiding and Welcoming Back

_**Wolfie: Hey guys...its me again.**_

_**Bubbles: What's wrong wolfie?**_

_**Wolfie: nothing...**_

_**Blossom: C'mon, tell us... **_

_**Wolfie: *glares at Blossom* i'm especially not talking to u.**_

_**Blossom: =O...what the flip? Why not!**_

_**Wolfie: *shakes head and hits head on table.***_

_**Buttercup: You can get a concussion like that...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Avoiding and Welcoming Back<strong>_

"Bubbles really said that?" Kay-C asked Blossom sitting at their usual spot in lunch. Blossom had just told him about what Bubbles said.

"Yeah! Can you believe it! I mean, why would she say that? You guys are our best friends and you would never do something like that! You would never betray us! You guys are like brothers!" Blossom said as she put dressing on her salad. She always kept salad dressing in her bookbag...I...really don't know why...

"Y-yeah! We would never do that!" Kay-C laughed nervously (being Blossom's counterpart, he was a terrible liar also) with his arm scratching the back of his neck. Blossom narowed her eyes suspiciously, before a blonde head caught her attention.

"Hey Jason." She greeted.

"Hey."

"Where's Bubbles? You guys are _always _together. You guys should really go out already. You two are already so close." Kay-C half-smiled. Jason's face hardened.

"I...I don't know where she is..." He said, ignoring his brother's comment about the blue-eyed blondes. With his slumped shoulders, eyes darkened, and pale face; Jason looked horribly sad. It brought a sad aura around him and since he was always so happy, he had a huge aura. So the sadness kind've caught the whole table. There was an awkward silence for a while. Kay-C didn't know if he should try to talk to Blossom or go deeper into the problem and talk to his brother. Blossom felt the same way, but her mind was made up.

"What do you mean? You two are like Simese twins. So why the sudden change-...Ugh..." Blossom said. She interrupted herself because her head started to throb and it hurt so bad that she was thinking about going to the nurse.

"Blossy, you okay? Blossom?" Kay-C asked worriedly. He simply cared for her. Yes, he developed a crush on the older Utonium sister, but his started when he started to tease her and it was on the brink of changing into love. Blossom was the same way, but she was a little closer to love than he was...she did have a crush on him when they were little.

"Y-y...yeah,I'm fine...I'll go to get Bubbles..." She said as got up from the table, still holding her head, and walked away.

"I hope she's alright man." Kay-C said, watching Blossom walk away. He looked at his brother and saw the glum expression on his face.

"Yeah...I hope your girlfriend's alright." Jason said bitterly. He was only worried about Bubbles and what became of her. He had the almost the same classes as her (they didn't share 4th and 6th period together) and she avoided him all day. He felt lonely and sad and that made him bitter. He didn't mean for what he said to come out as evil,but it did and he was truly sorry for it. But at this moment, his mind was on the girl who he felt like he was falling for. Kay-C blushed wildly.

"She is not my girlfriend dude!" Kay-C cried, almost falling back in his chair. Jason snorted, but said nothing else. He didn't eat because he didn't feel like eating. He only wanted to eat, if Bubbles was by his side. He got up and walked away, hoping to find his favorite blondie. "What the? How come everyone's ditching me today?" Kay-C cried once more. He rolled his eyes and threw out his food. Right after, the bell rang.

* * *

><p><em>'Okay...now all I gotta do is find a book about them...may be it would have some things about them...' <em>A certain blonde girl thought as she scanned a section in the school's library. Bubbles was looking for a book that might tell her something about the RowdyRuff Boys. In the girl's eyes, they just vanished or atleast stopped being a threat. But after that vision, Bubbles became suspicious. She trusted Jason with all of her heart, because he took it. She was in love with him. She wanted to tell him to. She felt as though her heart burned for Jason. (Being the naive powerpuff she fell in love quite easily). But...

"Would you like some help, Ms. Utonium?" Bubbles turned around and saw the librarian. She looked kind've odd. She ahd red scin and always wore gloves on her hands (or claws). But people always thought that maybe she had a skin disease.

"No thank you, Ms...?"

"Her. Miss Her." She said. Bubbles nodded, even though she thought it was a strange name. The librarian stood there...just watching Bubbles try to reach for a book that might be the one she was looking for. Bubbles stopped and turned back around to face Miss "Her".

"Umm...maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a book on the RowdyRuff Boys." Bubbles said. Miss Her's face grew grim.

"Why Ms. Utonium?"

"Well,...I wanted to know what happened to them. I haven't heard or seen them in about 11 years."

"..."

"..."

"...We don't have a book on them, sorry. Now go back to class." Miss Her said quickly. Bubbles titled her head in confusion.

"Um...okay." Bubbles said. She went back over to a table and got her then walked out of the library and headed to Physics...where she would see Boomer...ugh.

Once Bubbles left, Miss Her checked the library to see if any more kids were there. There was none, so she stripped off her clothing. "Finally, that little bitch left." Him said as he rolled his shoulders. Him glared at nothing as he thought of the scene that just unfolded. He had been keeping a close eye on the boys all the years. He had thought that the boys were still participating in the plan, but apparently they were doe-zy-ing **_(A/U: did i spell it right?)._ **He decided that it was time to set them straight, maybe they needed some more...encourage meant. He smiled evilly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolfie: i know its kinda short...sorry<strong>_

_**Boomer: C'mon Wolfie. What's wrong?**_

_**Bubbles: please Boomer...Wolfie...I'll take you to go get some ice cream okay?**_

**_Wolfie: *nods*_**

**_Brick: What's seriously wrong with her Bubbles?_**

**_Bubbles: I'm sorry, she told me not to tell you, or Blossom, or Buttercup or Butch._**

**_Butch&Buttercup: WHY ME?_**

**_Bubbles: Because you guys would call her a scaredy cat and she's not in the mood for that right now._**

**_Butch&Buttercup: Scaredy cat._**

**_Blossom: Please tell me what's wrong...I'm trying to help._**

**_Bubbles: I think the worst person to help her right now would be you Blossom._**

**_Blossom: *gasp* WHY?_**

**_Bubbles: *shakes head.*_**

**_Blossom: *glares* fuck you Bubbles._**


	14. STROKE

**_Wolfie: Hi readers!_**

**_Bubbles: Aloha!_**

**_Buttercup: What happened? How come your so happy now?_**

**_Brick: Yeah?_**

**_Wolfie: Because I just got asked out!_**

**_Blossom: Really? So your not mad at me anymore?_**

**_Wolfie:...I wasn't really made at you in the first place...I was just jealous...and that put me in a bad place..._**

**_Brick:She has nothing to be jealous of. *Blossom slaps the back of his head* OW!_**

**_Blossom: But, why were you jealous?_**

**_Wolfie: Because-*Bubbles turns towards the camera*_**

**_Bubbles:Sorry folks. This is private! On with the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 14: Sad .Tragic .Restful .Oh my gosh. Kind .Eccentric<em>**

_'Gosh...why do I feel this way?...What's wrong with me?'_ The Professor thought as he lie in bed. It's been 2 hours and he hasn't been able to move. He doesn't know why, but he's trying not to panick. He's just staying calm.

_'Where are the girls again?...Oh yeah, they're in school...Maybe when they get back, Blossom'll know what's wrong with me...'_ He thought. His eye lids were starting to feel droopy and he conflicted with himself if he should fall then he would consider himself lazy because he had work to do in his lab. He tried to move his hand again, but it just wouldn't budge.

_'You know what...I'll just take a quick nap. Maybe afterwards...I'll be able to move...'_ He closed his eyes slowly until his eye lids connected and he dozed off. Taking his finale nap.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Bubbles, let's get home."Blossom said after she found Bubbles. She was holding her head because her head was in extreme pain right now. But she wasn't going to show it. "Hey, do you know where Buttercup is?" Bubbles looked to her left.<p>

"No..."

"Bubbles." Blossom growled. "Did she skip?" Bubbles nodded. Blossom rolled her eyes, but that only made her head hurt more. The girls continued to walk towards their home, unaware of what was inside.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think will happen when we tell the others?" Nick asked Buttercup. They were walking out of the park and towards Buttercup's house.<p>

"Do we have to tell them? I mean, Blossom will probably freak and say I'm to young for a boyfried-"

"Your 17 years old."

"Yeah, but she still considers me and Bubbles as little girls."

"She's kind've like your mom. If you actually paid attention to all she does. She tell you to go to school, she punishes you, she tells you to stop arguing with your sister, and blah blah blah. Bri-I mean Kay-C is the same way..." Nick licked his lips. He almost slipped, he barely said his older brother's name so it would take some time to get used to it, even if it had been 3 years.

"What were you about to say?" Buttercup asked him as she noticed his slip. _'Oh shit.'_ Nick thought.

"I wasn't about to say anything."

"No. I heard you, you-"

"Blossom does act motherly to you guys. She punishes you like, once a week? Buttercup, you gotta control your behavior. Unless you like being punished?"

"...Shut up Icky Nicky." Nick smirked and sighed. He was glad she forgot. "Well, here we are." Buttercup said as they stopped infront of their house. She was about to open the door, but Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and kissed her. After the shock, Buttercup instantly melted into it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A voice shrieked. Not just any kind've voice. Bubbles' voice inside the house. Buttercup separated from Nick and turned towards her house.

"Bye!" She said to him, before running into her house. Nick shook his head. _'I hope everything's okay. I'll call later.'_ He thought as he hovered and then flew to his house**.**

* * *

><p>"Bubbles!" Buttercup hollered throughout the house. She didn't get a response. All she heard was crying from upstairs. "Bubbles!" She yelled again. She hovered upstairs and followed the noise. It was coming from the Professor's room. She went inside and saw the Professor lying in his bed, Bubbles on the floor crying into her knees, and Blossom just staring at him. "Guys...what's going on?"<p>

Nobody answered her, they just stayed like that. Bubbles started to rock herself. "Somebody answer me..." Buttercup said more loudly. She had a thought about what was going on, but she didn't really want to think of thatt right now. She was hoping that it was something else. "SOMEBODY TELL ME!" Buttercup shouted, tears starting to stream down her face. Bubbles looked up to her slowly. Her face red and her cheeks puffed out.

"B-Buttercup..." Buttercup snapped her head towards her. "P-P-P...he's...d-dead..." Buttercup's eyes widened in relization before she closed them, trying to stop herself from crying. Unfortunately, they came anyway. She couldn't even keep the noise in. She just let it all out! She ran over to the Professor's dead body and grabbed his collar.

"WAKE UP! DON'T PLAY WITH ME DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO STAY HERE FOREVER! WITH ME, AND BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES! WE'RE ALL SUPPOSE TO BE A FAMILY!...YOU'RE N-NOT SUPPOSE TO D-DIE!" She screamed in his pale face. Bubbles got up and tried to pull her sister away from his body.

"Buttercup stop! Stop it! Your hurting him!" She pleaded. Buttercup turned to her.

"How cane you hurt something that's dead, Bubbles? The Professor wasn't suppose to die! He was suppose to be our father and take care of us and love us and cherish us a-and...and.." Buttercup started to cry again, but this time she put her face into the Professor's chest. She wailed loudly. Bubbles leaned against a wall and started to cry again also, not even trying to get her sister off of her dead father.

_flashback..._

_"AAAAHH!" A 6 year old Blossom cried from outside. The Professor ran to her aid._

_"What's wrong Blossom?" He asked her. She looked at him through the tears in her eyes. Then, she looked at her knee._

_"I f-fell and s-scraped my knee!"She wailed again. The Professor picked her up and brought her inside the house. He set her on the couch and went to get his first-aid kit. He cleaned up the wound and then put a bandade over it._

_"Does it feel better now?" He asked, with a concerned smile on his face. Blossom stopped crying and looked at her knee. She nodded her head._

_"Yes. Thank you Professor! I love you!" She hugged him hard._

_"I love you to Blossom."_

_Another flashback..._

_"Oh no!" A 12 year old Blossom yelled._

_"What happened Blossom?" The Professor asked her, coming into the kitchen. Blossom was looking at her report card._

_"I got an A in Spanish!" She sighed dramatically._

_"Isn't that good?" _

_"NOT FOR ME! I need to atleast have straight A+!" She snapped. The Professor snorted._

_"I'm glad your shooting for a higher grade, but don't kill yourself over it, okay?" He asked. Blossom nodded. _

_"I promise." The Professor held out his pinkie and Blossom took it._

_Another Flachback..._

_"Hmmm...I wonder what college I should go to after high school..." A 16 year old Blossom asked herself. She was only in her freshmen year, but she still wanted a good future. "Maybe I should ask the Professor..." She skipped downstairs and into the lab where the Professor always was, but she still told him to take it easy. "Hey Professor?"_

_He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Yes Blossom?" He asked. _

_"Do you know any college that'll fit my status? I want to go to a really good one!" She smiled. The Professor looked up and thought for several moments. _

_"Actually, Blossom...you have to choose for yourself. No one know you better than you." He smiled. Blossom slumpedher shoulders._

_"I guess so. But hopefully they'll take me with all my A's. What if they don't take me? What if they think I'm not good enough! What if while I'm gone to college, people forget about me? What if nobody will love me anymore! What if-"_

_"Blossom..." The Professor interrupted her panick. "I will always love you. Even after the day I die." Blossom smiled at him and hugged him. _

_"I love you Professor."_

_"I love you to Blossom."_

_Flashbacks over..._

Blossom looked down at the Professor's body and saw the whimpering Buttercup. She sucked in a breathe and started to cry along with her sisters. Except hers was a silent cry.

* * *

><p>"He had a stroke." The doctor said.<p>

"When?" Butterup asked calmly.

"About an hour after you girls went to school." The girls called in a doctor to ask what had happened to their Professor. His name was Dr. Hartfield.

"Thank you." Bubbles said. The girls then went to their home. The doctor said he would call back later, he just wanted to see something with the Professor's body.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Buttercup went upstairs to her room. She got on her phone and made a call. "Hello?" The rapsy voice answered.

"Can you come over?" Buttercup asked, barely higher than a whisper.

"I'll be right over."

After about 3 minutes of flying, the person was infront of the Utonium house. He walked in because the door was already unlocked. But this time, when he entered, the house seemed ghostly and depressing. Not happy and full of life like it always had. He knew something was wrong. He saw Bubbles on the couch, staring at the TV. He thought she was watching something, but the TV wasn't even turned on. He then, walked upstairs and to a brunette's room. He opened the door and saw her staring out of her window. He hovered to her-she wasn't able to see him- and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened Buttercup?" He asked.

"He's dead..." She said to Nick.

"Who?"

"The...Professor..." She said and snifled. She then began crying again, but in Nick's chest. He held her close and stroked her hair.

"Everything's going to be okay Buttercup."

"No it's ..n-not!" She muffled into his shirt. He backed her up so he could look at her.

"Yes it is. I promise you." Buttercup looked into his eyes. She held out her pinky and he got hers with his pinky. "I pinky promise." Buttercup saw that he had hope in his eyes. She sighed and kissed him gently and slowly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolfie: Well...did you enjoy the chapter...<strong>_

_**Bubbles: it was...kind've sad...**_

_**Blossom & Buttercup: *nods***_

_**Butch: you okay Buttercup?**_

_**Buttercup: *hugs butch and he hugs back.***_

_**Bubbles: AWW! *boomer hugs bubbles and she smiles and hugs him back***_

_**Blossom: *looks at Brick and walks towards him and holds her arms out.* **_

_**Brick: I'm not hugging you! Fuck that shit.**_


	15. Actions after Death

**_Wolfie: I AM SOOOOO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING SOOONEERRR!_**

**_Blossom: Did anyone really miss u?_**

**_Wolfie:..._**

**_Brick: I'm starting to notice that ur being kinda rude to her Blossom._**

**_Blossom: Me?_**

**_Everyone: *Nods*_**

**_Blossom: *pouts* oh shut up..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 15: Actions after Death<em>**

Nick fluttered his eyes open. He looked around and saw that it wasn't his room that he was sleeping in. Although it did look quite similar. He turned his head and saw Buttercup laying on his chest, underneath the covers. He stroked her hair. The memories of last night hit him abruplty. He kissed Buttercup's forehead, feeling pity for her. No. he wasn't suppose to feel pity towards anyone, he had to change his emotions some how. But that's also the question. How?

Buttercup rolled over in her bed, but it wasn't that wide and she soon fell on the floor. Nick stifled a chuckle. "Butterbutt, you alright?" He soon saw her head rise from the ground.

"Yeah..." She sighed sleepily. She crawled back into her bed. She looked up at Nick with a sweet smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nick asked, Buttercup never looked at him like that...it was quite frightening. She reached her arm out and then pushed Nick off the bed. "Hey!"

"This is my bed." She said. Nick rolled his eyes. Same old Buttercup.

"You didn't say that last-"

"Shut up!" Nick chuckled.

* * *

><p>Bubbles sat Indian style (or criss cross applesauce) on the green grass. She didn't stay home last night. She left the house and went to a nearby pond. She couldn't take it in the house. She felt like the Professor was still there, but she knew he wasn't. She just wish he was. She wondered how Blossom and Buttercup was taking the news. She knew how emotional her sisters could be. They all were emotional. She knew she was mostly branded as a crybaby, but that was all. She was never in emotional distress. But Blossom was at one point.<p>

It all started when Blossom's best friend Sara said she would move away. Blossom cried everyday that she would lose her best friend. After Sara actually did move, there was no crying. No talking, no moving, barely any blinking, nothing! Blossom was blank. It's like she was dead, but she really wasn't. It terrified both of her sisters to death. This happened when they were 8 years old. Bubbles could only imagine how worse that could get now.

She lied there in the grass. Her knees up, but her arms on the side of her head. She sighed. She was worrying more about her sister than anything right now.

But what would happen now? The Professor was their father. Their only parent, there are no others. They were going to be all on their own now. Maybe they could make do. Bubbles could cook and clean. Buttercup could maybe do the laundry and make sure everyone was up...no that would have to be her job. Buttercup would make them all late to school. Blossom, after she comes out of her certain depression state, could make sure no argument erupt...no that would have to be her job to. Blossom and Buttercup always fought and Bubbles was always the one to break them up.

So, what would her sisters do?

Maybe it was time that Bubbles grew up and take more responsibility. She probably needed to become their mother...she did like kids..._'But they probably won't like it...maybe they won't even notice..'_ She thought.

She smiled to herself. Look at her, acting all grown up and mature. The Professor would be proud of her...but he wasn't here anymore...That brought tears to Bubbles' eyes again, but this time she blinked them away. She had to be strong now. For herself, Blossom, technically her whole family. If she was suppose to play "mother" then she needed to act like one and be confident. Not the prissy, whiny, little baby she was. But she would need some help. She couldn't do it by herself. But help from who?

She couldn't go to any of her sisters, so who else...?

_'Jason...'_ Her subconcious thought. She shook her head. No, Jason could be a RowdyRuff Boy and if she went to him, he would probably use it against her. Ugh! Being Mother Bubbles was so hard!

The rest of the day went like this. Every Powerpuff had to deal with their problems. When Bubbles came home, it was 7pm. She felt as though the house was still cold. She went upstairs and entered Blossom's room, not even knocking. What she saw, sunk her heart. Blossom sat on her bed, Indian style and facing the wall infront of her room. She wasn't moving or anything. She was just breathing and blanking. Bubbles shook her head. She knew this would happen, she just prayed that it wouldn't. She entered the room and sat across from Blossom. Blossom didn't respond.

"I love you Blossom." Bubbles cried as she she gave a bear hug to her older sister. Even though she didn't get a response, Bubbles could tell that love would really help Blossom right about now.

* * *

><p>"Your kind've a good guy." Buttercup said. Her and Nick were laying on her bed again. They really hadn't left her room at all that day.<p>

"Thanks."

"Just like Professor..." Buttercup's smile saddened and she started to sniffle. Sooner or later, she started to cry like Bubbles would sometimes. Nick scooped her up and cradled her. He rocked her back and forth so that she would feel better.

"Nick...I-I..."

"Shhh...you don't have to say anything..." He rocked. He understood how she felt. Even thought he never experienced this before, he understood. Her pain turned into his pain. He hated to see Buttercup's face like this. Full of tears and all red and puffy. He pulled her away from him and made her face him. He wore a soft smile. "Everything's okay..."

Buttercup sniffled. Then, she smashed her lips onto Nick's lips. He was suprised by this, but returned the kiss. Buttercup then took off his jacket. He furrowed his brows in confusion, but shook his head. Then, Buttercup reached for his belt loop and started to undo it. "BC...what are you doing?" Nick asked, removing his lips from hers.

"I...I need this Nicky...Please..." Buttercup sniffled.

"Butterbutt...I don't know...your just doing this out of depression...c'mon, let me hold-"

"NO! I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO DO THIS FOR ME?" She raged. Nick's eyes widened. He has been in love with Buttercup, even before they became a couple, but he never knew that she loved him back. Although, he did know she had felt something for him or else they wouldn't be how they were now.

"Buttercup...of course I love you..."

"Then, do this for me...please...it'll make me happy..." Nick wanted nothing more then to make her happy. He sighed and kissed her lips again.

"I love you Buttercup." He said against her lips.

"I...love you too Nick." She said against his lips. She started to undo his belt and this time, he let her...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wolfie: BXB HAVIN SEXXXXX!<em>**

**_Buttercup: Shut up Wolfie!_**

**_Brick: Y? U dn't wnt ever1 else 2 noe? *smirk*_**

**_Bubbles: And they said they were in love. *wiggles eyebrows.*_**

**_Boomer: Yeah...but that was a pretty deep moment you had Bubbles...all that thinking.._**

**_Bubbles: I gotta do wat I gotta do eh._**

**_Blossom: I'm in depression...?_**

**_Wolfie: *nods* Yep._**

**_Blossom: Y?_**

**_Wolfie: ...idk_**


	16. Sex and Acting upon disappointment

_**Wolie: U guys probably jus want me 2 hurry up so u could get rite 2 da story, rite?**_

_**Everyone: YES! SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_

_**Wolfie: I DID NOT ASK FOR UR OPINION! *huffs* Gosh, these ppl r so judgemental...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: Sex and Acting upon disappointment<strong>_

Nick fluttered his eyes open. He looked around and once again, he wasn't in his room. His eyes snapped open, all the memories of what he and Buttercup did last night came into play. He hoped it was just a dream. "Just a dream...it was just a dream...a really good one, but just a dre-" He stopped himself when he saw Buttercup's bare chest on his chest. He shook in head in disbelief. He had sex with Buttercup. His eyes widened. How could he do that to her? Why would she want it? No, she never wanted it, it was just a way to get off some of her grief, but why that way though? Now both of their innocence was taken away and could never be replaced again...actually they were never really innocent in the first place, but that doesn't matter right now! He JUST HAD SEX WITH BUTTERCUP!

Then he thought about it more. "I just had sex...with Buttercup." He breathed. As he said the sentence, a shiver was sent down his spine. He liked how it sounded on his toungue. And he did love having...making lo-...having sex with her, but at this age? Weren't they a little too young for sex? But it wasn't like nobody else was doing it, especially the bad ones, so what would make them anymore special?

But what made it special was that it was them! When you hear about someone getting pregnant...pregnant...Oh my glob (A/U: I dont like to use HIS name in vain)...he didn't use a condom...and she certainly weren't taking birth control pills or nuvaring...they were totally screwed.

This was wrong, all wrong. It isn't how he planned his High School Life would be. He planned on getting girls yes, maybe a little sex here and there, but a BABY! NOBODY PLANS ON HAVING A BABY IN HIGH SCHOOL! No, this wasn't how he planned on his life would be...he would be stupid as hell if he let his life plan be wasted now...

He raised Buttercup's sleepy arm off of his chest. He slowly tried to get out of her bed silently. But everytime he move, her bed creeked. "Shit..." He said. Finally, he was off of the bed and standing butt-naked in her room. He gathered his clothes and slipped them on quickly, but quietly. His heart aced for Buttercup's warmth again, but his brain knew better. After his shoes were on he was ready to go. But he looked at Buttercup's figure and felt bad. She was going to have to deal with all the consequences that came with having a baby, not him...not unless he wanted to...but he chose to be a wimp and walk out the door. Before he left though, he kissed Buttercup on the forehead.

"I do love you Buttercup..." He whispered and walked out. As soon as the door closed, Buttercup's eyes opened. She was awake the whole time. As a matter of fact, she woke up before Nick, but decided not to say anything. She started to sniffle again, but not because of the Professor this time. Because of her boy-...ex-boyfriend...She got into a fetal position underneath the covers and started to cry. She then began to cry loudly, not caring if anyone heard her or not.

She trusted Nick and he betrayed her. Why, why would he do that? Especially in her time of need? She needs comfort, she wanted comfort from her boyrfriend, but she guessed she didn't have one anymore. Thats why she cried. Maybe she would have to find a replacement...

* * *

><p>Bubbles walked back into Blossom's room, carrying a plate full of pancakes, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and fruits. When she entered she still found Blossom in the same position as she was yesterday. Bubbles sighed. She sat infront of Blossom, interrupting her view of a blank wall. She then held up a fork and brought it infront of Blossom's face, but Blossom didn't want to move nor eat nor talk nor cry nor smile. Bubbles sighed.<p>

"Ya know Blossom. Even if you don't want to, I will shove this down your throat if you don't eat it." Bubbles said calmly. She was trying to get Blossom to eat, she wasn't literally going to shove it down her throa, like Buttercup probably would have if she came out of her room.

The small, sheepish threat seemed to work and Blossom opened her mouth. Bubbles took this as a sign and brought the fork with pancakes on it in Blossom's mouth. Blossom chewed slowly and swallowed. "Thank you." Bubbles said. She was glad she got Blossom to eat, but she still wanted her to live to.

Bubbles waalked downstairs to wash out the dish, but as soon as she set foot in the kitchen, the phone rang. "I wonder who that could be...?" She said to herself. She set the plate on the counter and without even looking at the caller ID she answered the phone. "He-"

_"Why have you been avoiding me?" _The male voice asked on the other side. Bubbles' eyes widened. She hadn't heard this voice in 2 weeks, but hearing his voice made her ecstatic and fearful.

"W-what...?"

_"You heard me. You've been ignoring me ever since, you fell on me that day. Why? What's your problem Bubbles?" _

"N-nothing! It-it's just t-that...I..." She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say 'I think your Boomer from the RowdyRuff Boys years ago'. No..but maybe... "Do you know who the RowdyRuff Boys are?" She asked.

On the other line, Jason's eye widened fearfully._ "Who?" _

"Oh...you don't then...oh well...I guess I was wrong. Okay, how about I come over today? Will that be nice?" She smiled. She shrugged off the feeling that they could be the RRB. She was probably silly to think that.

_"Um...okay. I'll be right over to pick you-"_

"No, that's okay. I'll walk. Bye. Love you." She said nonchantly. Jason smiled broadly. He loved hearing her say that, even though she only meant it as 'Love you as a brother and not someone who I could ever have romantic relations wth.' kind've way.

_"Love you to."_ He meant it as a romantically type of way. Though she probably didn't realize it, Jason had had feeling for Bubbles eversince they were 15 years old. Bubbles felt the same way, she was just too naive to realize it.

The two hung up. Jason smiled happily, but was a little confused as to how Bubbles could just...make everything all better within a snap of her fingers. Well, to him she could. He got in the bathroom and washed up and brushed his teeth. Then, he went into his room and changed out of his pajama pants and put on a dark blue hoodie with a black stripe in the middle, faded grey jeans, and dark blue converses. He sat on the couch and watched some TV. Kay-C (Brick) was in his room, listening to 'We Are Young' by Fun. Featuring Janelle Monae. And Nick (Butch) was in his room, shooting in a minibasketball hoop he had on his wall. Suddenly, the whole household turned dark and red and pink. Jason got up from his seat and looked around.

"Brick! Butch!" He called using their real names. The boys rushed out and were confroted with a storm cloud on the ceiling of the living room. The wind was swirling as if it were attacking them. Heat started to nip at their flesh, fire erupted from hell itself.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Butch yelled in pain. The air suffocated them as it felt like it was pressuring their shoulders. Then, a red figure stood infront of them, with fire in his eyes that coud boil the dark pits of hell.

"I am disappointed in you three." Him said as the boys collapsed from pain and suffering.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wolfie: Well? Did you like it? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!<em>**

**_Buttercup: Oh my glob! What happened to them?_**

**_Wolfie: If i tell u, the readers might find out. *sticks tongue out*_**

**_Bubbles: WHERE'S MY BOOMIE?_**

**_Everyone: *oddly stares at her*_**

**_Bubbles: DONT LOOK AT ME!_**

**_Everyone: *turns away and grumbles 2 themselves*_**

**_Blossom: Where are the boys now anyway?_**

**_Wolfie: With Him._**

**_Everyone: WTF MAN? _**

**_Wolfie: And if u hadn't noticed, I'm switching the roles. It most stories, Bubbles it usually the first to enter a relationship, while I made Buttercup (who is usually the last one) first. And Bubbles is usually the 1st one to fall in love, while I made Blossom (who is usually too stubborn to realize it) the 1st. And Blossom is usually the mature one, but this time (I thought that Bubbles should start maturing from her baby-stupour). See? I'm different! But if the characters seem a little OOC (out of character) please say so-_**

**_Buttercup: SHUT THE FUCK UP!_**


	17. Boys Are Like WindowsThey Can Be Broken

_**Wolfie: I'm glad u guys think I'ma good writer, buh PLEASE DO NOT PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT! I hate it wen u guys d**__**o dat. I might put out a story dat u guys dnt wanna read or like or dnt evn noe where its from! please do NOT put me on Author Alert. I can understand dat u guys enjoy my stories/chapters, but please...dnt put me on Author Alert...I beg of u...if 1 mor person does, I'm discontinueing dis story. Got it? 0.-**_

**_Buttercup: -_-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 17: Boys are like windows. They can easily be broken.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Butch yelled in pain. The air suffocated them as it felt like it was pressuring their shoulders. Then, a red figure stood infront of them, with fire in his eyes that coud boil the dark pits of hell.<em>

_"I am disappointed in you three." Him said as the boys collapsed from pain and suffering._

* * *

><p>"Ugh. This is sooo aggravating! How could they not go through with the plan after all these years and all these chances I've given them? Oh, I can't wait until they wake up. Little sons of bitches. They betrayed me, and they will feel my wrath...but I still need them to defeat the PowerShit Girls...hmmm..." The evil creature said as he paced in a familiar living room that belonged to his household that was located in an unknown location. The walls were pink, but the rug that covered the whole living room was red. Behind him was a blood red couch with pink pillows. And infront of him was a pink glass table and a set of several red striped with pink television sets used to keep an eye on his 'employees' and the world. Most importantly, the PowerPuff Girls. He glared and as the thought of them crossed his mind. Before he realized what he was doing, a pink vase was flung across the room. His eyes widened as he recongized the vase.<p>

It was not a ordinary vase, inside was what was left of his late mother. He may not have been born a human, but he still had family. His father had left when he was born, saying something along the lines of, _"I didn't ask for a child and I certainly don't want one."_ That wasn't what broke his mother though. Oh no. Seeing his father with a normal, preppy human being was what let her emotions go crazy. His father didn't want children with his mother, but with a human girl, he had had several children. 5 boys and 3 girls, from what he last heard, which was about 8 years ago. They had feelings, you know. People may think of his family as cold-hearted, rutheless, disgraceful people...but they still had feeling...even though what people said didn't really affect them in any way. His mother raised him with hatred. She loved him dearly, but taught him to hate anyone who was happy and cared for people and respected...the elderly...He gagged at the word. Yuck, was what his mother would say. He missed her truly, but now, her body is burned into ashes and given to her only son. Which he put in a vase...the one he just threw...the one that just shattered to pieces...the one that just spilled his mother's leftovers.

He mentally punched himself. He could hear his mother's voice now, _"Stop fucking crying and be a man! Men don't cry! Men stay strong forever! And if you cry, I'll smack the little red of your ass."_ He cringed, but snorted. His mother had literally knocked the pink out of her sister one time...she had been forced to live with the humans since underneath their skin lied human colors._ 'Poor Aunt *****' _He thought. **_(A/U: in the tv show, Him's name is so evil that they can't even say his name. So why not put that out for the other family members?)_** He sniffled and entered the bathroom, recieving a piece of toilet paper to dry his now tear-stained face. He huffed. The PowerPuff Girls had just made him do that. The hatred for them always made him do reckless things. And, now they made him technically smash his mother's body on the wall. He threw the soaked tissue out and retrieved another vase that he kept underneath the sink and placed it on the red counter. He picked up his pink broom and red dust pan and he swept up the remainders of his mother and placed them in a fresh pink vase.

* * *

><p>"Ow...what the fuck?" Butch grunted. He had one eye opened due to the pain in his head. He grabbed his head and and groaned again. "Is this a hangover or something...?" He asked himself. Everything that happened last night seemed like a dream. Besides, how could Him be back...he left them alone...after they made that plan..."Shit..." He cursed.<p>

_"Cursing is such bad language..."_ A light voice said. He opened both of his eyes and they enlarged.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked frantically. He didn't expect to see her. He didn't know if he even wanted to see her...after what he did to her last time they spoke to each other...he was a little ashamed of his actions. It made him feel less of a man and he felt regret nipping at his heart.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She wearing black skinnies, light green converses, and a Gir hoodie with the hood covering her hair and her eyes. She looked like a demon in disguise.

_"Are you suprised to see me? I thought you would love to see me, what changed...Butch."_ She spat out his name and smirked. His eyes widened. How could she know his real name? Did someone tell her? Would she hate him now that she knew who he really was? Would she not...love him anymore...? That question saddened him the most. He hoped on dear God, that it wasn't true because if it was...then he would break into mere pieces.

_"What's wrong Butch?"_ She spat his name again. Almost teasingly. "_Aren't you happy to see me? Don't you love me? Huh? If you loved me, then why did you lie to me? And to Him? Lying is a sin Butch. Your gonna rot in hell for lying. And for betraying Him-"_

"Buttercup!" He finally was able to yell. He stood up and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and held tightly, as if she could disappear at any moment. "I missed you so much! I love you! I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you! Please forgive me! Oh I love you so so much!" He cried, but tears didn't fall. He pressed his lips against hers, but he didn't feel the warmth that she usually radiated. Or the pleasure that she usually gave him. "Buttercup...?" He whispered. He pulled away from her and looked at her face. She wasn't wearing that evil smile anymore. She frowning, hard.

_"Oh. Butch. You really screwed up. Do you really think I could love you after what you did to me? Huh? YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST! I WAS SUFFERING FROM GRIEF AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THAT COLD ROOM! THERE'S NO LOVE IN THAT HOUSEHOLD ANYMORE AND I THOUGHT I CULD HAVE LOVE FROM YOU! I THOUGHT WHAT WE SHARED WAS LOVE, BUT OBVIOUSLY WHAT YOU WANTED WAS JUST A GOOD FUCK!" _She yelled.

"That's not it! Let me explain! I love you Buttercup and if you can't see that-"

_"Then what? You'll leave me? Break my little heart? Take away my innocence-even though I didn't really have any to begin with-? Because you already did those things...and you betrayed Him. Do you know that he has been watching you and your brothers for a VERY long time. He's still watching as a matter of fact. Look."_ She pointed behind him and there was a grey rectagular camera there in a corner. Staring at them. Recording their whole discussion. When he turned back to say a word, she was gone.

He was utterly confused and hurt. He lowered his head and stared at his shoes. That when he noticed he was standing on a black floor. He looked up and noticed that he was surrounded with the darkness. His eyes widened. No, he couldn't be here. He couldn't be surrounded by the darkness. He would be stuck here forever and he knew it. His mind would be, but his body would be able to walk the Earth, a living zombie. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to come out and breathe the air. Smell the flowers. Go to the park. Live life! But what life was there, where the love of his life didn't want anything to do with him? He wouldn't be able to bear seeing her with other guys. Kissing them, holding their hands, staring at each other, holding babies, getting married...ditching him...leaving him in the past...a photograph that was forgotten when a family moved away and never to be touched again was going to be him. He didn't want to be an old forgotten photograph.

He sighed and fell tp the floor. He brought his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms around them. If he was going to be here for the rest of his life, he might as well get used to it. He silently rocked himself back and forth,singing lullabies to himself. Hoping to calm his sensitive side. That side was hurting emotionally and that was ripping his heart into pieces. He would probably feel better if he wailed and rolled around and yelled from the top of his lungs like a baby. So that's why he sang lullabies to himself. Hoping to calm that sad baby boy that might not ever be happy...ever again.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Brick sighed. He had been walking for what felt like ages. He couldn't tell if he was walking in circles or not because everything looked the same. That's when he saw a flash of aurburn hair. He only knew one other person with aurburn hair. "Blossom?" He smiled. He then heard her laughs and giggles.<p>

_"Follow me Brick...follow me.."_ He heard her say, but didn't see her. He didn't pay any heed to the fact that he just called him by his name. He grinned wider and followed her voice.

"Blossom? Blossom, where are you?" He asked, thinking they were playing a game. He laughed and turned a corner, where he saw her with her back turned towards him. "I finally caught you! I win!" He cheered, but when she didn't move, he titled his head. "Blossom? You okay?" He walked towards her.

Once he layed a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. Her eyes were red and pained. She was dressed in her Powerpuff Girl uniform. A uniform he hadn't seen in what felt like a thousand years. She flew up in the air and used her lazer eyes on him. He did a cartwheel out of the way, but only missed it by a few inches. "Blossom, what the hell?" She then, was prepared to kick him in the face, but he grabbed her foot and held it down. "Blossom, what's going on?" He growled. Why was she doing this? This couldn't be part of the game. Why does she look so angry at him?

She then tried to jab in the ribs, but he grabbed her left wrists and stopped it. He had trapped her. "Blossom, why are you doing this?"

_"Because I hate you!"_

"...why?" He asked, a little hurt.

_"Because your a RowdyRuff Boy! PowerPuffs hate RowdyRuffs!"_ She then, was released from his grasp and hovered backwards. He had a look of pure shock and hurt on his face. He didn't know what to say or even think. She hated him...why? Because he was a RowdyRuff Boy. Emphasis on 'was'. That wasn't him anymore, and he didn't plan on going back to that life. Being with Blossom helped him get on the right track. She helped him get good grades in school, she helped him get a part-time job at the mall, she helped him become a better person. SHE did all those things. So why was the SHE doing things like this? Oh yeah..she hated him...he guessed she always hated him really.

"Did you always-"

_"Yes I always loathed you! Why wouldn't I? The thought of ever feeling anything else towards you is quite disturbing and absurd. A princess doesn't feel things for a dragon."_ She said nonchantly before she flew towards him and tackled him to the ground. She raised her fist. He was too hurt to strike or stop it. So, he let her hit him. He let himself be turned into a bloody pulp while he thought. His body may have hurted from all of the injuries, but he was emotionally scarred.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, all of the RowdyRuff Boys were transported to a pink and red living room, where a creature had just finished putting down a vase. The creature smiled evilly and walked towards them. The dark haired RRB was holding his knees. The aurburn one was crouching, holding his stomach while blood ran down his chin. The blonde one just looked terribly confused. "Aw, hello my sons."<p>

They all snapped their heads in Him's direction. Blondie was the only one that glared. "What do you want Him?" He growled.

"Trying to act tough are we Boomer? Nice act, but you still couldn't fool me." His attention was then diverted to the other two. "I hope you two enjoyed your visits with your 'loved ones'." Him smiled. He could tell by the blank look they both had that they 'had fun'. "I'm glad you two obviously did." Him grinned. Something that always made people shiver with fear and hide under rocks. Boomer's eyes widened as he looked towards his brothers. He didn't get any visits. He was just in his house and the next thing he knew, he was in Him's house.

"Loved ones? What does that mean?" He asked them, but they didn't respond. Him heard him, but ignored his question.

Glad that his plan worked, he was going to ask the question that would finally make him the happiness being to ever live. "Now, who wants to go destroy the Powerpuff Girls? You know, Buttercup-" Butch winced,"-Blossom-" Brick choked, "-and Bubbles?"

"What?" Boomer was absolutely astounded at the fact that Him actually thought he and his brothers were going to destroy the ones they loved! Please, his brothers knew better. They already had dealt with this before and certainly didn't want to go back to Him. Especially because of an offer such as that. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup were way to close for them to do any harm to them. For Boomer, especially Bubbles. He couldn't even think about harming a hair on her beautiful blonde hair, that blew in the wind so graceful-

"We're ready." Brick said firmly and Butch said weakly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wolfie: ...<em>**

**_Bubbles:..._**

**_Buttercup: ..._**

**_Boomer: ..._**

**_Butch: ..._**

**_Blossom: ..._**

**_Brick: ..._**

**_Wolfie: Well, if no one is going to speak then I would just like to say that this was very interesting...I certainly can't wait 4 da next chapter. I'm glad I know what's gonna happen. hahaha! *bragging*_**


	18. What's wrong with me?

_**Wolfie: THX 4 ALL DA FEEDBACK! I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT!**_

_**Bubbles: Well, Im glad u liked it...:'(**_

_**Blossom: Wats rong Bubbles?**_

_**Butch: She probably didn't eat lunch. Or take her afternoon nap like a regular baby. R u gonna cry Bubbles? Huh?**_

_**Wolfie: Shut up Buttercup! **_

_**Buttercup: Wat! GRRRRAAAAHHHH! *Wolfie nd ButterBUTT get into a fight.***_

_**Blossom: DID U GUYS 4GET DAT BUBBLES IS CRYING OVER HERE? *the 2 r still fighting* *sigh* y do I even try...?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: What's wrong with me?<strong>_

_**1 month later**_

"BLAHHHH!" Buttercup cried from the bathroom as she threw up for the 5th time that day. She grabbed her stomach. What was wrong with her? Did she eat some bad tacos or something? Why was she always throwing up now-a-days? Her stomach churned and she reached for the toilet once again. When she came back down, a hand removed some chunks off her face with a toilet paper role.

"Why is this happening to me...?" Buttercup asked her sister.

"I don't know. But I'll be right back." Bubbles stood up from leaning on the bath tub.

"No, don't leave me!"

She looked down at her sister's quick forlorn expression. She looked depressed and sad. We all know why though. Buttercup had told her sisters that Nick _**(A/U: Remember, the PPGs still didn't know it was the boys)**_ left her and probably wouldn't return. But why was she so quick to become depressed when Bubbles started to leave? Because she doesn't want anyone to leave her again. But what she doesn't realize, is that all 3 sisters lost people that they loved and cared for. They all lost the Professor, and they all lost the boys. They didn't know why the boys left without even saying goodbye to them. It didn't make sense. They were the best of friends and they should've said SOMETHING!

"I'll be right back Buttercup...I promise..." Bubbles smiled sadly. Buttercup stared at her with depressed expression, but sighed. Nobody's ever promised that they would come back.

"O-okay..." She covered her mouth when she realized she stuttered. Her, Buttercup Utonium, just stuttered. Bubbles giggled at the flabbergasted expression on her older sister's face. Then, she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the room next to the last upstairs. When she approached it, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She turned the knob and walked in.

"Blossom...? You awake yet?" She asked. She looked towards the king-size bed in the center of the red room _**(Note: Blossom is the only one who had a king-size bed aside from the Professor).**_ Underneath the sheets, she saw her sister's sleeping form. She approached it and shook Blossom's shoulder. "Wakie wakie eggs and bakie!" She smiled. Blossom fluttered her eyes open and saw the expression on her sister's face. She sat up in bed and sighed. "Breakfast is downstairs, but right now I'm helping Buttercup chunk her guts out. Blossom made a nasty face and Bubbles giggled at it. "But, we'll be right down." With that, Bubbles took her leave in her blue tank top and white striped blue pajama pants and bunny slippers. Blossom stood up and went downstairs to eat the breakfast her sister made for her.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw 3 plates. All of which were covered with eggs, turkey bacon, waffles, and beef sausages. There was syrup in the center, standing next to a growing pink flower, a blossomed tulip, and a yellow daffodil. She chose a plate and began to eat immediately. She moaned silently. The food tasted wonderful like always. Bubbles always was the best chef.

* * *

><p>"I think you should go to a doctor?" Bubbles proposed as her and Buttercup hovered dowstairs.<p>

"A doctor? No way Jose!" Buttercp furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"To find out why you're always throwing-"

"I probably just had some bad sushi-"

"You've been throwing up for the past 3 weeks." Bubbles said nonchalantly. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"...You really think that's a good idea...?" Buttercup asked. She stole a quick glance at her sister's nodding form. She slumped her shoulders. "Finnneeee." Buttercup groaned before she sighed.

Then they finally reached the kitchen and ate with their sister.

* * *

><p>"Did we really have to skip school Buttercup?" Bubbles asked as she timidly clung to her sister.<p>

"Look, I wanted to get this thing done and over with alright."

"Why didn't Blossom come with us again?"

"Because she went straight to school and ignored us." Bubbles nodded in understandment. Bubbles and Buttercup were on their way to the doctor's office to find out what was officially wrong with the green PowerPuff. They finally arrived infront of the building from walking. They walked inside the building and signed in before taking a seat. Buttercup slumped in her seat with her hands behind her head while Bubbles sat straight.

Buttercup actually thought to herself during this time. Like, what if she was pregnant? What would her future hold for her then? Would she have to drop-out of high school and get a job? Would she have to put her teenage life on hold because of a new little new brat that she would have to raise and take care of and change diapers and feed and give most of her attention to and stop participating in all of her fun activities...If she even kept the baby. She wasn't going to get an abortion. She wasn't for them _**(A/U: ANTI-ABORTION!)**_, but she didn't know if she should give the baby to another family or...what?...Wait, wait. She's getting ahead of herself. She doesn't even know if she is prego. She shouldn't be. She hasn't had sex yet...She mentally cursed herself as she thought about her last night with Nick. She didn't even have enough common sense to ask him to wear a condom that night. But she was depressed and he was her medicine. He was there to make her happy. He was always there for her...except that morning when he left her there to rot and deal with herself by herself...alone, depressed and miserable.

'GRRRR!' She thought as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to forget the pain that Nick's memories brought. He was out of her life now and would hopefully stay that way forever. Even though, she actually would've liked to see him again. Atleast once...or forever...

"Buttercup?" She snapped away from her thoughts when her sister called her name. She sniffled.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" It took Buttercup awhile to respond, but she eventually did with a head nod. Then, they spent the next 10 minutes in silence.

"Buttercup Utonium?" A light brown-haired nurse called. Buttercup and Bubbles rose from their seats. The nurse brought them to a doctor and Buttercup sat down on one of the beds.

"Okay,what seems to be the problem for this unexpected visit?" Dr. Alissa asked. She was the girls' usual doctor that they had went to eversince they could remember.

"Um, yes. Buttercup is always throwing up and she's starting to eat alot." Bubbles said. "And, she's starting to get a little fat." She poked Buttercup's little gut.

"HEY!"

"Ah okay." Dr. Alissa rose from her seat and did several tests on Buttercup. The green PowerPuff was starting to get agitated with them and sooner or later, broke.

"Oh,c'mon already! You did like 1,000 tests! You have had to find something!" Buttercup shouted. Dr. Alissa had gotten used to Buttercup's anger over the years and just rolled her eyes.

"You're right. I did find something, I just had to confirm it."

**_"_**Okay, doc. What's the news?" Bubbles asked with her eyes were so wide, they made her look like Bugsy from the movie Bedtime Stories, which made Dr. Alissa want to chuckle, but what she found out was no laughing matter.

"Well, I think Bubbles should give us some alone time for a whi-"

"No. My sister can hear whatever you have to say." Buttercup said firmly. She was a little worried about what the doctor would say, but having Bubbles by her side would help her nerves.

"Okay...Buttercup..." The sisters were nearly bouncing in their seats with anticipation. Dr. Alissa sighed. "Buttercup...you are..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wolfie: Oh, I just love how that chapter went<em>**

**_Buttercup: OH REALLY?_**

**_Blossom: Wats rong wit u?_**

**_Buttercup: HVE U NOT NOTICED? I MITE B PREGERS?_**

**_Blossom: -_- in the story dimwit. Not in real life._**

**_Buttercup:...oh..._**

**_Bubbles: Hey, did any1 notice how Blossom didn't speak at all in this chapter?_**

**_Wolfie: I noe, I made dat happen 4 a reason. But we'll find out why she won't speak in a couple more chapters. REVIEW REVIEW and one other thing: REVIEW 4 DA LUV OF CHEESE!_******


	19. DOA Dead Or Alive

_**Wolfie: HEY GUYS...ND GIRLS!**_

_**Bubbles: Aloha!**_

_**Buttercup: Ur so weird..**_

_**Blossom: y is dat?**_

_**BC: Cuz, who says aloha? Huh? Nobody says ALOHA!**_

_**Bubbles: Hawains do!**_

_**Blossom: Nd u jus did 2. *smirk***_

_**Buttercup: O.o**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: D.O.A.<strong>_

_'I can't believe it...How...how could this happen..? Was I really that...messed up to not think about protection and why would I do it in the first place? For comfort? That's bullshit and I know it! I was just in grief and that whole thing was a mistake. But I can't take it back now, nope. My virginity is gone and the consequences are pregnancy...baby...what am I gonna do with the baby? I have no clue. What do I do? She should I keep or...or...terminate it..? How would everyone else react? The world would judge me beyond non beliefs, not that I cared what everybody thought, but just to know they are thinking it is frustrating and embarrasing...the easier way would be just to not have the baby at all...' _These thoughts raced through Buttercup's mind as she grasped what the doctor had told her two week ago. Yes, the doctor confirmed that Buttercup was prego by about 4 weeks. Now it would be 6 weeks, I guess. She couldn't believe it and fainted once her suspicions were confirmed.

_flashback..._

_"Buttercup...you are...pregnant..." Dr. Alissa finally got out. Buttercup froze. Bubbles eyes widened and she gasped and covered her mouth. _

_"Oh my glob! Buttercup! You did...IT!" Bubbles asked. But Buttercup didn't answer. _'I'm pregnant? Oh my glob! How can this be! Wait, that's a stupid question, but still! Teenage pregnancies sure weren't in my plans of life...I mean I didn't really have any plans, but those plans are surely ruined now! Ugh! This is all Nick's fault! I hate him! He had sex with me! He got me pregnant! He's making me freak out! He made me cry from losing him! It's all him! HIM, HIM, HIM! He's a bastard that should just die already! He caused me all this pain and now he's given me a child! AT 17 YEARS OLD! THAT LITTE BIT-'_ But even her own thoughts had to be put on pause when her anger and overwhelmed feelings colided and caused her to faint._

_Hours later, she was awoken by the smell of meat. "Huh, what?" She groaned. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light. When, she was able to recover her eye sight, she saw that she was in on the living room couch. She looked around and saw Bubbles in the kitchen, making turkey and cheese sandwiches. "Bubbles? What ha-...nevermind..." She was about to ask what happened, but then the memories of what unfolded popped into her brain, permanetly. She looked at her right hand and slowly placed it over her stomach. But this action made her have to heave a lung. She ran into the downstairs bathroom and hurled into the toilet. She leaned against the bathtub and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper._

_"This...this is your fault...Nick..." Buttercup said before she fainted from her feeling again._

_flashback over..._

"Buttercup, you ready?" Bubbles yelled to Buttercup from downstairs. Her and Blossom were downstairs waiting for their sister. Bubbles glanced at Blossom with concern. Blossom hadn't spoken one word eversince the Professor...passed over and it was worrying Bubbles. She didn't act dead anymore, but with her not talking, it seemed as though she was just a lingering memory sometimes. Most of the time, Bubbles forgot Blossom was even there sometimes and for this, she felt guilty.

"Uh...y-yeah! I'm comin'!" Buttercup yelled from upstairs. She walked up to the mirror to fix her appearence. She noticed that she had cried without even knowing it, so she wiped away the freesing tears and washed her whole face. Then, she looked at her whole appearance. Her black hair had grown past her shoulders and to the tip of her back. It wasn't in her signature style anymore. She didn't really have time to do anything else, so she just tied it in a messy high ponytail. Her choice of clothing was a dark green tank-top, military pants, black Timberlands and a black choker with the fingerless gloves. She skidded downstairs and slid down the railing and landed infront of her sisters. "Ready." She sighed. She grabbed her black leather jacket that was hanging on the coat rack and put it over her tank top.

"Maybe..Buttercup...you should...um...-"

"What, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked Bubbles.

"Well...Ummm...I think that maybe...you umm...should...uh maybe-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Buttercup yelled, getting tired of her rambling.

_"M-maybe, you should stop doing dangerous things for awhile!" Bubbles yelled in panick with her eyes closed. When _she opened them, Buttercup was glaring at her.

"What?" She said, menacingly. "Repeat that."

"Um...Maybe you should lay off the dangerous stuff now that your...ya know...prego...and that stuff might damage the ba-"

"I might terminate the kid."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! I HATE ABORTIONS, SO DOES BLOSSOM AND I THOUGHT YOU DID TO!" Bubbles hollered, flailing her arms everywhere**_. _**Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I hate them to Bubbles, but...with a child...I wouldn't have many options...you would probably do the same thi-"

"SHUT UP! NO I WOULD NOT! I WOULD RAISE IT AND CARE FOR IT AND LOVE IT AS MY OWN! I WOULDN'T BE SELFISH LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! IF YO GET AN ABORTION, YOU ARE KILLING SOMEBODY, BUTTERCUP! KILLING SOMEBODY! AND NOT JUST ANYBODY, A BABY THAT'S YOUR OWN BLOOD! THAT COULD BE YOUR SON OR DAUGHTER! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE KILLED BEFORE YOU EVEN STOOD A CHANCE IN THIS WORLD, HUH? HOW WOULD YOU-"

"Terminate..."

"...what?"

"You said kill. Terminate sounds like a much nicer word..."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" Without hesitation, Bubbles' hand connected with Buttercup's cheeks. She did it so hard, that Buttercup flew across the street and through a grocery store window. Bubbles eyes widened. "Buttercup!" She yelled. She ran towards her sister's still body in worry.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME BUBBLES!" Buttercup yelled as she rose from the polished floor in the store. Her hand still covered her cheek. If it was anybody else, it wouldn't of hurt, but it was her SUPERPOWERED sister. And it hurt like Hell.

Bubbles stopped 15 feet away. Standing in the vacant street. "Buttercup, please let me help you!"

"NO! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Buttercup hollered. Then, she stepped outside of the store and before she flew off, she took one last look at Bubbles. "Thanks for helping, sis."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wolfie: I noe it's short, but I wanted it to end right here. AND u guys hve been slacking on the reviews. I will go start acting like other authors and nag u about it.<em>**

**_Bubbles: hmpm_**

**_Blossom: hey, wen will i talk again? _**

**_Wolfie: *shrugs* idk. I might jus hve u nvr talk again and be mute for the rest of your life. U ppl should vote. Do you think Blossom should talk at one point in the story, or stay mute forever? The only way 2 tell me it 2: _**

**_REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW! (ill be waiting ;3)_**


	20. Words Can Turn Into Actions

_**Wolfie: Hey guys! WAZZUUPP!**_

**_Bubbles: Dnt ask me? Ask them?_**

**_Blossom and BC: -_-_**

**_Wolfie: ookkkkaaayyy...? Buh anyway, Im thinking about doing a story on the Adventure time characters. And I was thinking about involving all of the characters, even the ones from Aaa. Buh I want u guys opions. Oh and it might b in modern day, like in High School. So, should I do an Adventure Time fic? And if yes, should it be during their High School years or not?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 20: Words can turn into Actions<em>**

**_Buttercup's POV_**

I flew. I flew and flew as far away from them as I could. But, I did decide to stop flying when my body started to lose energy. I flew towards the ground. I didn't know where I was gonna land since I was so high above the clouds, almost touching Mars. I sighed and didn't used my powers this time. I just let my body start to plumet to the ground.

_"YOU ARE KILLING SOMEBODY BUTTERCUP!" _

I thought of my sister's words carefully. It wouldn't really be someone though. It would never grow if I got rid of it.

_"AND NOT JUST ANYBODY, A BABY THAT'S YOUR OWN BLOOD!" _

I hit my head with my wrists about 5 times as if that would wipe away her voice. Why couldn't I get my sister's words out of my head? They keep on yelling at me to not get rid of this stupid baby that's gonna start growing inside me!

_"You said kill. Terminate sounds like a much nicer word..." _

Well, it does. When Bubbles said kill...it sounded so deadly...I wouldn't really be killing a baby, would I? And for the last time, it's not a baby yet! It doesn't even have fingers or toes...yet...

_"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" _

"Oh, shut UP Bubbles!" I grabbed my ears, trying to get rid of my sister's voice. Why was it still there anyway?

_"...you would probably do the same thi-"_

_"SHUT UP! NO I WOULD NOT! I WOULD RAISE IT AND CARE FOR IT AND LOVE IT AS MY OWN! I WOULDN'T BE SELFISH LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU GET AN ABORTION, YOU ARE KILLING SOMEBODY, BUTTERCUP! KILLING SOMEBODY! AND NOT JUST ANYBODY, A BABY THAT'S YOUR OWN BLOOD! THAT COULD BE YOUR OWN SON OR DAUGHTER! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE KILLED BEFORE YOU EVEN STOOD A CHANCE IN THIS WORLD, HUH? HOW WOULD YOU-"_

"BUBBLES, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! I HAVE NO ONE TO HELP ME RAISE THIS BABY!" I yelled at no one. "NICK LEFT ME ALONE! ALONE WHEN THE PROFESSOR DIED! I HAVE NO HELP, NO LOVE, NO FAMILY! NO ONE! NO IS LEFT TO LOVE ME ANYMORE! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! HOW CAN I RAISE THIS BABY BYMYSELF IF I DON'T HAVE HELP FROM SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME AND I LOVE THEM BACK! WHY CAN'T I HAVE NICK BACK? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

**_"Buttercup, please let me help you!" _**

My eyes snapped open. She would help me? My sister would help me raise this child? So...I wouldn't have to do it on my own? I would have someone that loves me and I love them help me raise this baby! I WOULDN'T DO IT ALONE! "I LOVE YOU BUBBLES!" I shouted as I smiled brightly. Grinning from ear to ear and crying tears. "I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS ON MY OWN ANYMORE! I HAVE SOMEONE TO HELP ME! FUCK YOU NICK! WHOOPS, I ALREADY DID THAT!" I giggled. "I HAVE MY SISTER! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! I HAVE LOVE WITHOUT YOU NICK! I'M OKAY, I'M HAPPY NOW!" I closed my eyes peacefully. I got it now! I already had people who loved me and who would stay with me forever! Bubbles, Blossom? Where are you guys. I boosted up my stored energy. "I'LL FIND YOU BUBBLES AND BLOSSOM! WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER NOW!" I cheered. I flew more happier than I ever have. Feeling like a bird, I didn't even think about the town, or my followers that I didn't know were there. Just my sisters...and my baby...my baby...

I cried again and laughed. "MY BABY!" I yelled again. I did flips and tricks in the air. "I HAVE A CHILD AND I'M GONNA RAISE IT WITH MY SISTERS!" I flew swiftly, but faster nonetheless. I guess my happiness made other people happy because a parade was happening in town today. I didn't know why, but I landed on top of a building and watched.

"Hey, look! It's Buttercup from the PowerPuff Girls!" A citizen yelled. Everybody stopped and turned to me, even the parade halted. Suddenly, it all went quiet. I blushed and chuckled nervously from the silence.

"Uh...hey guys...it's...ME!" I smiled.

"WHOOO!" Suddenly, they all cheered for me! They all loved me to! I was wrong before! I had more people than I could even count love me! I raised my hands as if to take in their love.

"I LOVE YOU TOWNSVILLE!" I yelled.

"WE LOVE YOU TO BUTTERCUP!" They yelled back! I laughed heartly. I've never felt this much love before, but I LOVE it!

"Buttercup!" I turned to the left at the sound of my name. On the same building was my sisters. I was about to smile when I saw that Bubbles' face was tear-stained. Before I could say anything though, she ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I smiled softly and hugged her back, but then I looked at the crowd and they were saying "awww". So, to keep up my rep. I lightly pushed her away.

"Ew. Don't get all lovey-dovey on me!" I complained, but still had a smile on my face. "See ya later Townsville!" I yelled and waved as I took off. This time, my sisters' followed me. We went to our house. When we entered, a hand connected with my cheek. My eyes widened and so did my sisters. 1) WHY AM I GETTING ALL THESE SLAPS TODAY? 2) SHE SLAPPED ME?

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! IT WAS STUPID AND WRECKLESS AND I WAS WORRIED SICK! YOUR SISTER WAS CRYING BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED THAT YOU MIGHT GET YOURSELF HURT! AND HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER AN ABORTION! WE ALL WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS BABY AS A FAMILY! JUST BECAUSE NICK LEFT, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU WON'T HAVE ANY HELP! WE LOVE YOU BUTTERCUP AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU-"

"If it's not stupid..." Bubbles muttered.

"-SO DON'T JUST GO OFF AFTER TELLING US SOMETHING LIKE THAT! BUBBLES IS REALLY SORRY THAT SHE SLAPPED YOU, BUT SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO KNOCK YOU SOME SENSE INTO YOU! WE LOVE YOU BUTTERCUP AND WE WERE R-R-REALLY WORR-RIED WHEN YOU J-JUST LEFT US! D-DON'T DO T-T-T-HAT AGAIN..." My sister said. Tears started to pour down her face and that caused her to stutter. I sniffled and could feel tears building up inside me to.

"I love you guys to..." I hugged my sisters with my great bear hug, that was filled with love. "And I can't believe those were your first words in 2 months...and all we had to do was get in a dramatic thing-a-majig..." I chuckled as I let my sisters go.

"Shut up BC." Blossom smiled and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "So...what are you gonna do with the...baby...?" I looked at my belly and put a hand over it, as if to protect my unborn child.

"What do ya think doofus? I'm gonna keep it and you guys are gonna help me raise it." I said as if it was obvious. My sisters's smiled broadly and Bubbles sighed with relief.

"I hate you for scaring me like that." She whispered still smiling.

"Love ya to sis." I smiled cheekily. We started to laugh.

"OH MY GLOB! WE'RE SO LATE FOR SCHOOL! OH MY GLOB! THE TEACHER'S GONNA KILL ME! EVERYBODY HURRY UP!" Blossom panicked. She grabbed our hands and technically dragged me and Bubbles as we flew to Pokey Oaks High School.

"Only, Blossom would think of school after a moment like this..." I whispered to Bubbles. She giggled behind her hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wolfie: So, what did you guys think? Dramatic right? <em>**

**_PPGs: SO DRAMATIC!_**

**_Blossom: YAAY, I CAN TALK AGAIN!_**

**_Buttercup: Yay *says sarcastically*_**

**_Bubbles: oh u noe u missed her voice. *smirk*_**

**_Buttercup: O.o...uh...nope...um...uh..well...SHUT UP!_**

**_Everyone: LSHIDMTAMSFO! (laughing so hard I drop my taco and my sombrero falls off)_**

**_REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW! (ill be waiting ;3)_**


	21. The Time is The Wrong Time

_**Wolfie: Jus so u guys noe, we probably won't c da RRB in awhile cuz u noe how it took them almost years to train w/Him nd confront the PPG? Well, yea. But dis time, it'll only take them months. **_

_**Buttercup: YEA! WE WONT HVE TA C THEIR UGLY FACES! WHOOOOHOOO! XD**_

_**Blossom: Oh put a sock in it BC. U noe u miss Butch.**_

_**Bubbles: Every1 can see it. Especially cuz smetimes wen u sleep, u call his name.**_

_**Buttercup: 0.o**_

_**Wolfie: ...priceless X3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21: The Time, is The Wrong Time<strong>_

_**2 months in...**_

"Awww! Look Buttercup! You're getting a little baby bump!" Bubbles cooed. She wore a blue sundress with beige sandles.

"Hmmm. I do." Buttercup said as she poked her belly a little bit. "Momma's starting ta get fat."

"You're not getting fat. The baby's just growing. It's pretty normal." Blossom explained as she grabbed her heavy bookbag off of the sofa. She wore white skinnies, silver flats, and a sphagetti strap light pink shirt. As an accessories, she had a Cherry Blossom necklace and hoop earings.

"Ugh. Sometimes your smarticles are annoying." Buttercup groaned. She wore black basketball shorts, and a grey tank-top. Her hair was now cut back to the way she liked it. Long hair was just too much work and such a bother. She picked up her sports-bag and threw Bubbles' hers. "Catch." Bubbles, not paying attention, was smacked in the face by it and landed on the floor.

"Ow..."

Then, they headed off to their practices. Bubbles to her cheerleading practice. Blossom to her math-letes and Buttercup to her soccer practice.

_**4 months in...**_

"Bubbles, pass the ice cream." Buttercup said as she, Bubbles and Blossom were sitting on the couch. Bubbles was painting her nails light blue, Blossom was reading a book called, "The Hunger Games". _**(A/U: SAY WHOOP WHOOP IF U SAW DA MOVIE!)**_ And Buttercup was watching a Barcelona soccer game.

Bubbles was going to reach for the cookie dough ice cream bucket, but it was completely empty since Buttercup ate it all. AND IT WAS A BIG AS A 2 GALLONS OF MILK! "Sorry, Buttercup. There's no more." Buttercup's eyes widened.

"GGGRRRRRAAAAHH!" She yelled. She stood up and started to throw things. She threw the couch (with the girls on it), the TV, pieces of a carpet, and she punched the wall. Then, she cowered and put her hands to her face. She sniffled and started to cry. "I-I just w-wanted some i-ice cream!" She wailed. Then, she stopped crying and looked up. She blushed of embarrasment. "Whoops. Did I make this mess?" She asked.

"Well-" Bubbles tried to say.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Buttercup yelled in anger. Blossom and Bubbles ran inside the kitchen and hid behind the counter.

"Blossom, what's going on?" Bubbles asked her sister in fear and confusion.

"Mood swings!" Blossom had to yell over the noise that Buttercup was making. "When you're pregnant, your mood swings go crazy! But I guess being a PowerPuff, they go insane."

"I WANT MY ICE CREAM!" Buttercup yelled as she came into the kitchen. Then, she spotted her sisters cowering in fear. "ARE YOU TO HIDING FROM ME? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO HIDE FROM!"

"Oh no.." The sisters whispered to each other.

_**6 months in...**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I CAN'T PLAY THIS SEASON!" Buttercup screeched. She had on her soccer uniform and was about to step onto the field when the coach stopped her. Coach Madison had white hair, and tan skin with brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Utonium, but with a baby like that-" He pointed towards her stomach "-you might injure yourself and the child. I don't wanna take that risk. You'll be able to play next year." He patted her shoulder and walked onto the field. Buttercup glared at his back, but started to walk back to the dressing rooms.

"This baby is..ugh..." She groaned.

_**8 months in...**_

"I don't need help." Buttercup said as she was walking down the steps of her doctor's office from her pregnancy check-up. Then, she felt another kick. "Whooo. This baby should be a soccer player!"

"BC, you do need help. What if you fall?" Blossom said sincerely. Buttercup gave her a deadpan look as they reached the bottom step.

"I didn't fall! See!" Buttercup said.

"With Bubbles helping you." Buttercup looked confused. Then, she looked to her left and Bubbles was holding onto her arm. When Bubbles noticed she was spotted, she smiled nervously.

"hehehehehe." She chuckled. "Uh...how 'bout we got to the park!" She said trying to change the subject.

"That's a great idea Bubbles!" Blossom cooed. The 3 sisters walked to Townsville park. "Ya know Buttercup. In one more month, this baby is due." Her eyes widened._ 'One more month?'_ Buttercup thought. _'ONE? I THOUGHT I STILL HAD MORE TIME! IS IT GONNA HURT! IS THE BABY GONNA BE OKAY? WILL I BE SAFE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE BABY? WILL IT JUST...COME OUT?'_ She started to panick and stress. But suddenly, she got a pain in her stomach. It hurt so much she had to get on her knees. _'OH MY FUCKING GOSH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?'_ It felt like someone was stabbing her on the inside, trying to dig a tunnel to find a way out.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles cried. Then, Buttercup got on her knees in pain.

"Stop stressing Buttercup! The more stress you have, the more pain! TAKE DEEP BREATHES!" Blossom pleaded. But knowing how stubborn Buttercup was, she didn't listen. "TAKE DEEP BREATHES BITCH!" Blossom yelled. Knowing Blossom, whenever she cursed, she was serious. So Buttercup gave her a sideways glare, but took slow deep breathes. The girls raised Buttercup from the floor.

"Don't call me a bitch." Buttercup huffed. Bubbles giggled and Blossom sighed in relief. Then they continued their walk to the park. Suddenly, a green blast was shot infront of them. They jumped back in fear. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

"Did you forget about us that fast?" They heard. Blossom's eyes widened and she didn't want to face the voice._ 'Kay-C...no, Kay-C doesn't have super powers...the only ones with super power besides my sisters and I are...'_ Her eyes widened more, if possible.

"The RowdyRuff Boys?" Blossom hollered as she turned around. The rest of her sisters followedn suit.

"In the flesh." Butch smirked.

"TOLD YA! I TOLD YA THAT KAY-C, NICK, AND JASON WERE THE RRB!" Bubbles said. She smiled proudly. "I knew I was right." Buttercup and Blossom were frozen solid as they stared at the boys.

"Awww...did someone get knocked up Buttercup?" Butch said in a baby voice, talking about her BIG Belly!

"OW!" Blossom cried as she jumped away from Buttercup. It seemed as though her sister was on fire because her skin was burning. Bubbles did the same thing.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked in fear. Buttercup seemed frozen, but her body temperature was rising through the roof.

_'They lied to us, this whole time? He lied to ME this whole time? I loved him! WE HAD SEX! HE GAVE ME HIS BABY! THE REDHEAD MADE MY SISTER LOOK DEAD FOR WEEKS! AND AS SOON AS THEY COME BACK, THEY DO THIS! THEY LIED TO US THIS WHOLE TIME! HOW COULD THOSE MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES DO THIS! HOW COULD NIC-...I MEAN BUTCH DO THIS! OF COURSE HE WOULD DO THIS? HE WAS A ROWDYRUFF BOY! ROWDYRUFF BOYS ARE OUR WORST ENEMIES! BUT HOW COULD THEY MESS WITH OUR HEARTS THIS WAY? THEY...THEY...**DESERVE TO DIE**!'_ Buttercup thought. She was thinking so much, she didn't even notice that she was screaming in pure anger.

"Buttercup? BC?" Her sisters tried to get through to her, but nothing could stop her. Nothing.

"Blossom? Look at her skin?" Bubbles yelled.

"Oh my Gosh! Buttercup?" Blossom hollered. "Bubbles! GET BACK!" She didn't want Bubbles to get hurt by what might happen next. Buttercup's skin started to turn orange and sooner or later, her feet were on fire. She was that mad.

"Awww. Is someone mad?" Butch cooed.

"BUBBLES!" The blonde turned her head towards the voice and saw a blue streak flying towards her._ 'Boomer...?'_ She thought. She was about to get into a fighting stance, but arms immediately wrapped around her petite body. "I missed you so much! I'm so sorry Bubbles! I love you with all my heart! Please forgive me! I love you Bubbles, I really do!"

"Jason?"

"No. I lied to you, I'm Boomer." He backed away from her, but kept her in his arms. He had tears in his eyes. _'I missed her so much!'_ "I'M SO SORRY BUBBLES! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! BUT I COULDN'T LEAVE, HE WOULDN'T LET ME LEAVE! BUT I THOUGHT OF YOU EVERYDAY! AND I DREAMT OF SPENDING TIME WITH YOU EVERY NIGHT! I LOVE YOU BUBBLES! I'M SO SORRY!" Boomer cried. He put his face in her shoulder and wailed loudly. Bubbles wasn't a person to hold a grudge. So she was trying to forgive him.

"Do...do you really mean it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I love you Bubbles." Then, without hesitation, Boomer smacked his lips onto hers. She fell into it immediately. They kissed with a fire-y passion that they both longed for eversince they met 3 years ago. Their lips were in tune with each other and Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him more into her. Everytime they stopped for a break, Boomer would mutter how he loved her.

"Our brother is weak and pathetic." Brick said. Blossom then turned towards him. Then, he charged at her at full speed.

"I-I don't wanna fight you!" She yelled as he took swings at her. She dodged some of them, but got hit by most.

"Why, huh?" He asked as he punched her in the gut, knocking the air out of her and causing her to fall to the floor. "8 months ago, you seemed perfectly fine with trying to kill me!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about? I would never try to hurt you!"

"Did you forget? You hated me, and tried to kill me! Now, I'm fighting back!" He yelled as he kicked her in the ribs while she lay on the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I WOULDN'T HURT YOU! EVER!" Blossom cried in pain as blood rushed from her mouth.

"STOP LYING!"

"I LOVE YOU BRICK! I'VE LOVED YOU EVERSINCE WE WERE 14 YEARS OLD! I LOVE YOU!" She sobbed. Brick covered his ears.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! WHY ARE YOU LYING?" He asked loudly. Him had made him believe that Blossom hated him. And now that she said she loved him, it was confusing. It was causing a battle inside his head. "STOP LYING AND JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"That is the truth...I love you Brick..." Blossom said as she drifted in and out of consiousness.

"Blossom...you don't love me...Him said you hated me..." Brick said, holding his head.

"Him...always..._***cough blood***_ lies..." Blossom said before she became unconcious. Brick's eyes widened and the war in his mind stopped. _'Is she...is she dead?_' He thought. He picked up her limp body as tears came to his eyes.

"Oh my God!" He yelled as he flew away to the hospital with her body.

* * *

><p>"Buttercup, come on and fight me! Say something!" Butch yelled as he circled his counterpart. Buttercup's neck and down was on fire. The fir was ignited by anger and it seemed that by each passing moment, it grew. "SAY SOMETHING TO PISS ME OFF!" He yelled. The fire now was higher than her eyes and as soon as it touched the top of her head, it just stopped and blew away and Buttercup's eyes grew. "WHAT'S WRONG BUTTERBUTT? HMMM?"<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees and on her back. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" _'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!'_ She thought.

Bubbles heard her sister's cries and turned away from Boomer. When she saw her sister on the floor, her eyes widened. "BUTTERCUP!" She dashed to her sisters.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING! WHERE'S BLOSSOM! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I don't know! Buttercup...I think...I think..."

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DO U THINK BITCH?"

"...I think you're going into labor..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolfie: OH SNAP! BC'S GOING INTO LABOR!<strong>_

_**Blossom: Nd really da rong time 2.**_

_**Bubbles: hmpm. *nods***_

_**Boomer: Well, atleast we're bak in da picture.**_

_**Brick: Shuddup. Ur jus happy u got ur dream girl. MINE was beaten almost to death!**_

_**Butch: ND MINE WENT INTO LABOR!**_

_**Blossom&BC: So ur saying we're ur dream girls?**_

_**Brick&Butch: 0.o**_

_**Wolfie: Review, Fave, Follow! (ill be waiting ;3)**_


	22. At The Hospital

_**Wolfie: did i do this b4? well if i didn't, BC u say it since ur prego.**_

_**BC: Wolfie doesnt own the PPGs or the RRBs or anything except the fucking plot...nd a dildo.**_

_**Wolfie: -_- fuck u bitch.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22: At The Hospital<strong>_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buttercup screamed. Bubbles' eyes widened.

"Uh...what do I do? WHAT DO I DO? OH MY GOSH! WHAT DA FUCK DO I DO?" Bubbles panicked. Everything went quiet. You could hear a pen drop. Even traffic stopped and Buttercup's screaming.

"Did you just curse, Bubbles?" Boomer asked. She looked at him, but she kinda looked like a pyschopath since her left eye was twitching.

"YES THE FUCK I DID! MY BIG SISTER IS GOING INTO MOTHERFUCKING LABOR AND YOU ASK 'did you just curse?' YOU SOUND LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!" Bubbles screeched as she sank down to her knees and wailed dramatically. Boomer and Butch stood in pure shock as they watched their loved ones go through..."this".

"If you get mine, I'll get yours." Butch said quietly. Boomer nodded and they exchanged places. Boomer lifted Buttercup bridalstyle and flew quickly to Townseville Hospital. "Bubbles...?" The dark haired boy called. The sobbing blonde looked up, but then panicked when she didn't see his counterpart.

"Where's my sister? Buttercup? BUTTERCUP? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER? I SWEAR IF YOU KILLED HER OF EVEN TOUCHED A HAIR ON HER HEAD I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SHOVE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOUR EYES WILL BE WHERE YOUR NIPPLES ARE!" Bubbles cursed darkly.

"Bubbles? I-"

**"DON'T TALK TO ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR LEAVE DID TO MY SISTERS! BUTTERCUP GOT PREGNANT AND SINCE SHE'S A POWERPUFF, IT WAS HECK* FOR ME AND BLOSSOM! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HER! BECAUSE OF YOUR BROTHER, SHE WOULDN'T TALK, SMILE, HUG, GIGGLE, SOMETIMES EVEN BREATHE! SHE WAS A FUCKING WALKING ZOMBIE! BUTTERCUP ALMOST HAD RAMPAGES EVERY FUCKING DAY BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHO HAD TO FIX EVERYTHING AND BE THE MATURE ONE! DO YOU?"**

"...uh-"

"ME? I HAD TO BE THE ADULT! I HAD TO FEED BLOSSOM WHEN SHE WOULDN'T EAT AND GIVE HER LOVE SO SHE WOULDN'T KILL HERSELF! I HAT TO BE THE ONE TO CALM BUTTERCUP WHEN SHE WOULD THROW COUCHES OUT WINDOWS AND RIP WALLS APART LIKE PAPER! I HAD TO BE THE ONE TO DO EVERYTHING AND YOU THINK THAT COMING BACK IS JUST GONNA MAGICALLY FIX EVERYTHING! IF YES, THEN YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, MAN!" Bubbles shouted, anger getting the best of her. Soon, she couldn't control it and she shot lazer beams from her eyes at him. Trying to kill him.

"BUBBLES, WHAT THE FUCK?" He hollered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're almost there. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna make it, just...calm down. Take sloooowww deeeeppp brrreeeeaatt-"<p>

"IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE SAYING IT ONLY TO YOURSELF!" Buttercup yelled as Boomer as he carried her bridal style to the hospital.

"Oh...I guess your right, the-"

"!" She yelled.

"Fine, I won't talk then! Sheesh." Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Boomer, carried Buttercup inside and yelled what was going on. Immediately, doctors and nurses came and put her on a gourney and shipped her down the hall. He was about to follow, when a nurse stopped him and told him he had to wait, so he decided to explore the hospital. He's never been in one, mainly because he was always the one putting people in here when he was younger, to really care about the place.

_'It's so...plain and dull. They should really style up the place.'_ He thought_**. **'I just can't believe Buttercup's prego. Is Butch the father? Most likely, I doubt she would just do it with random people. She's not that type of girl, she would probably kick someone's ass if they asked for a Booty Call.** (A/U: A Booty Call is when you recieve a call or a text from a person who is clearly just asking you to have sex and that's it.)** So Butch got a girl knocked up. And not just any girl, his super-powerd counterpart...well that's weird as fuck! I wonder if he calmed Bubbles down already...I hope she's okay. Ugh, I wish she was here, I just can't get enough of her. I HATE Him! He made me and my brothers leave them for almost a whole year! I love Bubbles so much and Him thought he could just separate us and everything would turn back to normal? Fuck no!'_

"Oh, sorry." He heard. He was so busy in his thoughts, he didn't even noticed he had bumped into someone.

"No, it's okay...Brick?"

"Hm?" The redhead grunted.

"Hey, how's Blossom? She's okay right?"

"...I...I don't really know...they w-won't let me g-go see h-h-her..." He sniffled. A snail could tell that he had been crying, there were tear-strains still on his face.

"It's alright man." He said as him and Brick did a handshake which resulted in a manly hug.

"I'm s-so sorry...I-I didn't mean f-for it to come t-t-this far..." Brick choked up._'I'm so sorry Blossom. I'm soo sooo sooooooo SORRY!' _He thought to himself. After, he got all his sobs out, he backed away from his brother and wiped his eyes. "So...why are you here?" He asked monotonely.

"Oh, Buttercup went into labor." Brick's eyes widened to the size of watermelons.

"WHY THE FREAK ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MY PROBLEMS, THEN? WE GOTTA GO HELP BUTTERCUP?" Brick screamed as he was about to take off down the hall, but Boomer stopped him.

"Only family members allowed. Blossom's in the ER, and Bubbles is going rouge and Butch is handling that.

"Bubbles, going rouge?" Brick asked in shock._ 'She's the nicest one in the group, so if Bubbles was going rouge, then this situation is described in only TWO words: Fucked up.' _"Wait...shit shit shit shit shit, we gotta get to Butch, RIGHT now!"

"What, why?" Boomer asked as he chased after his rushing brother.

"'Cause, whenever a nice person like Bubbles gets angry and expresses herself, they...well...destroy and being a superhero with SUPER-FUCKING-STRENGTH, LAZER EYES, THE POWER TO TALK TO FUCKING ANIMALS and etc...you catching my drift?" Boomer's eyes widened.

"You stay here with the girls, I'll go help Bubbly."

"Bubbly? And wait you can't leave me here witha preganant Buttercup!"

"Too bad." Boomer said as he created a whole in the ceiling and flew towards his beloved and brother. Brick groaned and then ran towards Buttercup's room. Once he reached the pregnancy wing of the hospital, he asked for Buttercup Utonium.

"Only Family members allowed."

"Uh...I'm her brother...?" He said more as a question than a sentence. The 73 year-old nurse raised an eyebrow at him. "I take after mom." She narrowed her eyes, but gave him access anyway and told him the room number. He mentally cheered._'Alright, that part's over and done with, atleast.'_

He sighed. After about 5 minutes of going in circles, he finally found Room: B-338. He peered through the window and saw Buttercup in a hospital gown, screaming and kicking and punching. She was covered in sweat. He hadn't really looked at her until now. Her hair was a total mess, like she had been tossing and turning extremely. Also, her stomach was HUGE! Too huge...

**"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?"** Brick yelled as everyone near turned towards him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_MY SISTER'S IN FUCKING LABOR, MY OTHER SISTER MIGHT BE DEAD AND YOU GUYS EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Bubbles yelled as she called lions, tigers, and bears (oh my) to help her fight off Butch and Boomer.

"Bubbly! They're okay! You gotta come with me, to see them." Boomer smiled nervously. He had just arrived to Bubbles throwing a yacht as Butch and now she had called "back-up" on them. "They're really okay. C'mon and check!"

"NO, YOU'RE LYING!"

"Would I ever lie to you, my love?" Bubbles' eyes widened and she blushed, her lips parted slightly as she lost words. "Thought so." He smiled as he opened hs arms for a hug. She dropped the 150 feet pole she had and flew to hug him in the air. They embraced passionately. "Everything's okay. I love you, I would never lie to you. Brick is with Buttercup now. Everything's fine." Bubbles nodded and allowed Boomer to lead her to her sisters.

"...So easy for him..." Butch grumbled as he followed apathetically.

* * *

><p>"WHY DID YOU GET KICKED OUT? Boomer yelled as they saw met up with Brick infront of the hospital.<p>

"Because I was yelling and apparently 'disturbing other patients'."

"Why were you yelling?" Butch asked.

"Because I realized that Buttercup-"

"FORGET THAT! WE GOTTA GO SEE MY SISTER!" Bubbles hollered as she grabbed Boomer and Butch's hand and dragged inside the hospital. Well, she flew at light speed and just dragged them on the ground. She didn't even stop to ask what room, she followed Boomer's directions. Once they reach the room, Bubbles threw Boomer and Butch out of her way and busted down the door to her sister's room. "BUTTERCUP?"

"Hey Bubbles." Buttercup huffed out of breathe.

"You okay?"

"Not really. The contraction pain will be back any minute now. Please stay here." Buttercup whined.

"Okay." Bubbles giggled as she stood next to her sister.

"Don't just throw us like that? That hurt!" Butch complained as he dusted himself off as he entered Buttercup's hospital room. Boomer then followed, but passed Butch when he paused his pace. Boomer took a seat next to Buttercup's bed. Bubbles sat on his lap.

"Is this neccessary?" He smiled.

_"_Not really." That made him laugh.

"Uh...hey Buttercup..."

"Butch." Buttercup said with such anger that made his skin crawl. Strangely, it started to rain outside and thunderstorm.

"Look Buttercup-"

"Dont even. I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuse of an apology. You leave me for 8 months and then when you come back, you wanna kill me? And my sisters? No Butch or should I say Bitch? I'm not gonna deal with your bullcrap anymore. I want out." Buttercup said confidently. Butch's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't mean t-t-t-"

"Unlike you, did I stutter. I don't love you anymore."

"..."

"And I don't want to see you, EVER! You won't be able to see our child."

"Buttercup, atleast let him see his child. He should atleast have part custody." Bubbles tried to reason. She understood her sister's decision, but she didn't think it was fair for her to try to keep a father away from his child.

"Fine. You can see him/her. I don't know the gender yet." Buttercup sighed.

"O-okay..." Butch stuttered sadly as he took a seat in the corner, away from the three."

* * *

><p><em><strong>? POV<strong>_

_'Wow...I'm finally coming out. I can't wait to see what it's like outside of here. I hope my mommy's nice, but from how she eats and all her anger, I'm kinda scared. I wonder what she looks like. I wonder what I look like? Oh, this is so exciting! Oh! There! There! I see a light! But it's so small, how will my head fit through it...Oh...I'm suppose to push through. Well, okay. Here I go..C'mon sis!' Buttercup's unborn son thought to his sister._

_'okay!' She thought back._

_**Normal POV**_

"Nurse, hurry!" Doctor Chandler_ **(not related to the show 'Friends') **_rushed inside Buttercup's room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buttercup yelled like a dragon. Doctor Chandler got infront of Buttercup's..private..and sat down on a chair.

"Okay, I see the baby's head. Just push Ms. Utonium.

"FINE BY ME-AAAAAAAAA!" Buttercup hollered as she tried her best to push her hardest.

"Oh..oh my. Here's the shoulders! My, you're very strong-"

"SHUT UP!" She gave her strongest push and the baby shot into Doctor Chandler's arms. The baby was covered in blood and it was crying.

"Ewwwww!" Bubbles grimaced. "Bloody...EEEE!" She shrieked.

"What, what?" Boomer panicked worriedly.

"I-it's a boy...a-and I saw-s-saw...IT..."

"WHY AM I STILL IN PAIN!" Buttercup yelled, still clutching her bed sheets._ 'Why does my body still hurt? The baby's already born? Why doesn't the pain stop! Is something wrong with me? And that baby must have a big ass head 'cause that push hurt...'_

"Push Miss Utonuim!" Doctor Chandler yelled.

"WHY?"

"For the 2nd baby!"

"2ND?" Everyone screeched in shock. _'SECOND? SECOND? I WAS HAVING TWINS! FUCKING TWINS?'_

"ALRIGHTY THEN!" Buttercup shouted as she gave a push for the 2nd baby. "GGGRRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" She forced.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Bubbles laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"You farted." Buttercup wished she could just choke Bubbles right then and there, but she knew she had to get this baby out, then she would be able to punch her sister for saying such a stupid thing. After a 3rd push, the second baby came out._ 'Finally...the pain's over..'_

_**"**_It sure is." Doctor Chandler smiled as he gave the baby to the nurse. Buttercup didn't even know she thought aloud. "Congratulations on your new baby boy and girl!" He smiled. "Who's the father?" He asked. Buttercup gave him a deadpanned expression.

"Who do ya' think?" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know." She sighed. Obviously, this doctor didn't understand sarcasm.

"Him." She said as she pointed a thumb to Butch. Doctor Chandler then shook his hands with him.

"Congrats."

"Where'd you take the babies?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we're just going to get themm cleaned and Nurse Sheridan is going to cut the ambilical chord _**(s?p**_)." Bubbles nodded in understanding and she plopped on Boomer's lap again.

_**1 week later**_

"Aren't they so cute?" Bubbes cooed as she played with Buttercup's little boy. Her, Buttercup, Boomer, and Brick were visiting Blossom's hospital room after she woke up 2 days ago. Immediately, Brick had asked for forgiveness and even went as far as to give her a little breakfast, lunch, and dinner meal hand-made. He said he made it, but she could tell Bubbles really did. Afterwards, she forgave them. But today was totally suprising.

"You ready Brick?" Blossom smirked.

"Ugh, do I have to?" He groaned. She nodded and he groaned more. He got up from his seat and stood infront of the 3 super-people. Then, he started to sing.

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
>I can take you places you ain't never been before<br>Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
>I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow<br>Swag swag swag, on you  
>Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue<br>I dunno about me but I know about you  
>So say hello to falsetto in three two<strong>_

I'd like to be everything you want  
>Hey girl, let me talk to you<p>

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<br>I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<p>

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
>I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe<br>I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
>I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow<br>Burr  
>Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend<br>You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
>Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and<br>Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
>Swaggie<p>

I'd like to be everything you want  
>Hey girl, let me talk to you<p>

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
>Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone<br>I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<p>

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
>Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend<br>If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
>I just want to love you, and treat you right<p>

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
>Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone<br>I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go<p>

Na (8x)

_**Ya girl  
>Na (8x) ey<br>Na (8x) ey  
>Na(8x) ey<strong>_

If I was your boyfriend...

"Can I be your boyfriend again Blossom?" He asked on one knee as he took out a black little box from his pocket that had a gold ring inside. One night, Brick said he would do anything to get Blossom's forgiveness. So she said he would have to sing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber_ **(corny as fuck) **_infront of her sisters and Boomer to her, but giving her a 14 Karrot Ring was NOT part of the plan.

"Brick...?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, as a matter of fact. After we reach 18 years old, will you marry me Blossom Utonium?"

She gasped and so did Bubbles and Boomer. Buttercup's eyes widened. "R-really Brick? You love me that much?"

"I love you more thaan anything. I love you more than my life. I would die for you Blossom."

"oh..oh...OH YES!" Blossom cried as she hugged him. She let the tears fall from her eyes and when they parted, she smacked her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

"Ugh. There's kids here." Buttercup said shaking her head. Blossom giggled against Brick's lips. He then, put the ring on her finger. The ring had a pink heart-shaped diamond, sprouting from a golden petals. Engraved inside the ring said, _'I will Always Love You -Brick'_. It was the most sweetest she could ever want, and she didn't even have to ask for it!

"I love you Brick Jojo."

"I love you more Blossom Utonium."

"Ha, your Blossom Jojo now. HAHA! JOJO!" Buttercup howled with laughter.

"Shut up, what happened to your man, anyway?" Blossom asked. Then, Buttercup's smile was wiped clean off. They hadn't told what happened between Butch and her on the twins birthday. They were hoping they'd be able to avoid it.

"Yeah what did happen?" Brick asked. He wasn't present either since he had was kicked out that day, but they let him back in the next day.

"I told Butch off, said I never wanted to see him again and that he could see the kids part time, though. I'll probably let him have them on Sundays and Mondays."

"You mean the worst days of the week?" Boomer asked, unaware of her plans.

"Yep."

"You're evil."

"Thanks." Then, Nurse Sheridan entered the room and announced that Blossom would be able to leave that day. The little group cheered. Bubbles got Blossom's stuff and went to go help her sister change inside the bathroom. "Well...that was dramatic."

"What?" Boomer asked.

"The whole thing. Them falling in love with you two, me getting pregnant..just the whole situation. I feel like we're on TV."

"Or on a website called '' and we're just part of some weird girl's story." Brick said and they all laughed.

"Yeah, right." Buttercup said as she wiped a joyful tear from her eyes.

"Uh...that would be funny."

"WAAAAHHH!" Buttercup's little girl, Chrystal, cried and that made Juney cry. She grimaced as she pulled down her V-neck collar and breast fed the twins, while Boomer and Brick just watched.

"I still have no idea why you named the boy 'Juney'."

"I watched Spy Kids, the original, that day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolfie: WELL?1 WELL?<strong>_

_**Bubbles: I 3 IT! X3X3X3X3X3**_

_**Blossom: it was quite good young one.**_

_**Boomer: BRAVO!**_

_**Wolfie: Okay, now here's a question. Should I create a sequel and finish it here? Or continue on from this story? IM GONNA LET MY FANS VOTE!**_

_**Brick: I think you should add some OCs to.**_

_**Wolfie: Really? *brick nods* Okay. AND DO U GUYS THINK I SHOULD ADD SOME OCS? VOTE NOW!**_


	23. THIS IS EXTRA IMPORTANT! READ IT PLEASE!

_**Wolfie: srry, this isn't a update or anything...remember this story is finished, but this is the one with the MOST reviews so,I'm going to say this:**_

_**Disclaimer: -_-' no, i didn't start this or anything, but if you FF. net to continue on with GREAT stories, I suggest you SIGN THIS PETITIO! I DID!**_

* * *

><p>Eversince it has opened, had always been a place for avid fans-of ANYTHING-to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines, and scenarios shine through.<p>

Now all of sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from it's library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They're removing anything involving sexual situations, violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been always been a place for us writers to, 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we're having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? The whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sign here on: petitions/fanfictions/-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
